


We are so drunk

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 现代AU爱情轻喜剧
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Hypnos/Thanatos (Saint Seiya)
Kudos: 1





	1. 一样水酿百样酒

拉达曼迪斯·瓦恩拜和米诺斯·格里风是姻亲。远得惊人的那种。拉达的母亲和米诺斯的母亲都是布莱克家的，但两人之间相同的血甚至喂不饱一只大蚊子。布莱克家是有年头的大家族（请无视哈里·波特），再加上这一代人少，当家的哈德斯·布莱克又是个——呃——很可亲可敬的好青年，所以就算是拉达和米诺斯这样的，也有一笔省着点能一生不干活的钱和一栋好地段的独栋独院的二层楼。

嗯，上文有点歧义。其实我想说，拉达和米诺斯两人共有一栋。十八岁成年以后拉达和米诺斯就正式继承了这栋房子并搬了进去，至今已经有五年了。其间除了米诺斯的搭档，侦探小说家艾亚哥斯被米诺斯骗了，搬进来之外，没有其他大的变化。

对，米诺斯也干活的：他是一个插图画家。顺便说一下，拉达是编软件搞网站的，大部分时间也在家。这三人是常驻人口。因为哈德斯可以说得上是，啊，是拉达和米诺斯的，呃，朋友（吧），偶尔也来串门和混X等X，还带着两个或三个拖油瓶。

两个，是布莱克家的律师达拿都斯·塔尔塔罗斯和他的双胞胎哥哥，布莱克家的医生修普诺斯·塔尔塔罗斯。这两个在业内分别有死神、睡神之称。死神，说的是达拿都斯为人的冷静，对于法律的熟悉，咄咄逼人毫不留情的风格和有国际水准的风凉话。睡神，说的绝对不是修普诺斯擅长开安眠药，虽然开安眠药的时候他的字写得格外漂亮。而是修普诺斯的所有病人都安心（或者说别无选择）地接受他的诊断和治疗，就像接受睡眠的感召。还有，就是修普诺斯的个人习惯：九点前绝对看不到清醒的他。据说十年前的一个清晨，修普诺斯心血来潮早起了，结果是他的弟弟尖叫着说：“你是外星人！骗不倒我！”被狠狠打击了的少年修普诺斯从此就再没早起过。

多出来的那一个，是布莱克家的女管家，潘多拉。上句，请重读“管”。也是因为这个理由，所以我们不常见到她。

当哈德斯·布莱克终于娶到了植物学家贝里瑟芬涅小姐，为了庆祝自己的恋爱长跑以喜剧告终（我对此深表怀疑——匿名的达拿都斯），哈德斯把这些人，包括他和他的新婚妻子，一并带到了南半球的某个地方举行婚礼。哈德斯不是个喜欢大排场的人，于是，只有这五个闲人参加了婚礼。

最后，沿袭青年大学生聚会的风格，所有人都喝醉了，包括拉达。

作者的墨水瓶盖已经开始转动。先让他们无知无觉地、安稳幸福地度过这最后一个平静的夜晚吧。

下章预告：所谓哗众取宠……

“米诺斯！米诺斯你醒醒！”拉达从没这么不知所措，好像除了期待米诺斯能醒来以外，没有任何有意义的事情。“拉达……”米诺斯略微睁开曾经明亮的眼睛，嘴唇动了动，声音似乎已经睡去，微弱得几乎听不见，“……别吵……其实……我……我是记得的……”他的唇角勉强勾出一个米诺斯式的微笑。“米诺……”拉达只能叫他的名字。“……别吵……我好累……我就要睡了……你……好好的……”米诺斯抬起手臂，好像要拥抱什么又像要推开什么，最终却只能任手臂一无所获地垂落。同时，柠檬红茶色的眼睛也闭上了。“米诺！米诺斯！你不能这样！你说话啊米诺斯！米诺斯！”


	2. 酒后乱性

第二天早上，拉达迷迷糊糊地起来，一边揉着额头一边回忆昨晚到底怎么了，可惜只有一片空白和一些不祥的预感。突然拉达感觉被子里有一个温暖的，还会动的东西。想起电视剧里的经典桥段，拉达猛然惊醒，宿醉的反应一下被冷汗取代。小心翼翼地掀开被子——还好还好，不是素未谋面的一丝不挂的美女，而是一个虽衣冠不整但该穿的都穿着的帅哥——米诺斯。

还好还好。拉达暗自庆幸。以前就和他挤过一张床，大不了给他泡杯咖啡赔罪。不过……（拉达环顾四周）为什么这间房里什么都是粉红色的？而且床还是心型？

隔壁，贝里瑟芬涅一边卷头发一边对哈德斯说：“把他们推进登记处你也出力了，不要妄图逃脱干系。”哈德斯耸耸肩：“要不是他们自己愿意，我们又能怎样呢？”

拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯，虽然没举行婚礼，但是，正式登记结婚了。

又，此事与其他五人·一·点·关·系·也·没·有。

米诺斯翻了个身继续睡。拉达顺手帮他把肩膀盖住，继续回想。随着冷汗的增加，拉达逐渐回忆起来，自己是怎么和米诺斯互相搀扶着走进这间该死的难看难看的房间。之前……之前怎么了？

只回想起最没用的一段记忆的拉达绝望地倒在床上。心里暗暗希望米诺斯还记得到底怎么了。否则另外五个人绝对不会放过他们。先别说另五个，米诺斯这关也不一定好过。同住了五年，拉达对米诺斯的了解比米诺斯自己都深刻。

先抛开对主要矛盾认识不清的拉达，我们看看其他人。

达拿都斯和修普诺斯的房间，其余五人都穿着整齐正襟危坐。房间里的气氛很奇特。

最终，五人中唯一的女性，也是唯一的科学家贝里瑟芬涅打破了沉默：“没人缘的拉达不再单身，米诺斯也有人好好照顾。由此可见，我们做了一件大好事呀。”

达拿都斯有些头疼，遍寻不着枕头，就靠在仍然昏迷的修普诺斯身上：“婚姻自由是宪法规定的……”

“可是，”艾亚哥斯说，“可是他们一醒就得离婚。那就一点也不好玩了。”

哈德斯安慰他：“来，艾亚哥斯不要担心，我们想办法不让他们离婚。”

修普诺斯：“…………”

达拿都斯说：“布莱克家家规好像有……”

哈德斯打断：“打扰人家谈恋爱会给马踩死？”

艾亚哥斯补充：“好奇心杀死猫？”

“不对不是这个……对了！只学习不玩耍，聪明孩子也变傻。”

布莱克家是英国的一个古老家族。

“哈迪！哈迪！我想起来了！”贝里瑟芬涅拽着哈德斯的领子晃啊，“我的通灵师说我这个月要做一件大事，说的就是这个吧？”

“咳咳……要不就是谋杀新婚丈夫吧。”哈德斯挣开。

“可是你的通灵师半年前就死了。”达拿都斯猛然想起。

“对，这就是为什么我最近只能逢月圆才去通灵。”

短暂的沉默。

“拉达和米诺结婚了！”这时候就得看艾亚哥斯。

“对对！”

“大事啊。”

“对啊对啊。”众人附和。

“当务之急，”达拿都斯正经起来，“就是如何让他们把这段婚姻继续下去。”

修普诺斯朦胧中意识到：啊呀，拉达和米诺结婚了。可喜可贺。不过，好像没到九点，那么ZZZZ……

“我从家族方面施压。”

“法律的问题归我吧。”

“我可以……可以用挖的坑威胁！他们要离婚我就不填了！”

“我可以做爱情药。正好最近刚采了药材。”

哈德斯回忆：贝里给我的茶叶，颜色怎么特别重啊？

另一边……

米诺斯懒洋洋地翻了个身，用米诺斯式的口气和拉达打招呼：“早啊亲爱的。新婚快乐……”然后又逐渐回归睡眠的领域。

不愧是米诺斯，能在睡眠中对话。等等，“新婚快乐？”

“米诺斯！米诺斯你醒醒！”拉达从没这么不知所措，好像除了期待米诺斯能醒来以外，没有任何有意义的事情。“拉达……”米诺斯略微睁开曾经明亮的眼睛，嘴唇动了动，声音似乎已经睡去，微弱得几乎听不见，“……别吵……其实……我……我是记得的……”他的唇角勉强勾出一个米诺斯式的微笑。“米诺……”拉达只能叫他的名字。“……别吵……我好累……我就要睡了……你……好好的……”米诺斯抬起手臂，好像要拥抱什么又像要推开什么，最终却只能任手臂一无所获地垂落。同时，柠檬红茶色的眼睛也闭上了。“米诺！米诺斯！你不能这样！你说话啊米诺斯！米诺斯！”

据说美妙的音乐可以感动死神，那么不美妙的，呃，声音也能吓跑睡神。米诺斯在拉达情真意切的呼唤下终于不情愿地醒了过来，打开窗户呼吸了一下新鲜空气……然后又回去躺下……当然被拉达拽起来了。为了避免这种情况再发生，拉达让米诺斯在沙发上坐好，像平时叫米诺斯起床后一样，一边给米诺梳头发一边和他说话提神顺便探探口风。

“昨天……我记得我喝了很多啊……别瞪我，你不也是。什么叫不重要？不许用食物来威胁我！米诺斯不接受威胁！……好吧米诺斯接受利诱。嗯，接下来，我听见不知是谁说，结婚的时候是人一生中最美好的瞬间。我就想……什么叫喝多了就不能思考？不要把我和你相比。总之我想，既然今天这么开心，不妨再美好一下。于是我就想找个好说话的人结婚。拉达曼迪斯，最后居然只有你答应的。你说我的魅力是不是一去不复返了？当年上大学的时候……好啦，我不说就是。”

“那……那怎么办……结婚登记后二十四小时之内就办离婚手续啊？”

“你要是嫌麻烦，先结着也行。”

“不行！我马上去办手续！”

“手续麻烦吗？？”

“不不不，一点也不。你跟本不用操心就能顺利离婚，一切我来处理。”

“拉达你的态度真不好。难道你不想和我结婚？那你为什么还要答应我？”

“你自己都说了，是你主动逼婚的吧。”

“那你可以不要答应啊。”

“……离婚真累啊……”

“再累也是你的事情，你刚刚说了。”

“是啊是啊。这就是为了降低离婚率想出的办法吧。”

“哦？哈……”

气氛还算融洽，直到达拿都斯来敲门为止。

律师死神：“（我是不懂法律的理科生，所以这段跳过。大家领会精神。）大体过程就是这样”

米诺斯用眼神告诉拉达：你要是一个人摆不平的话……

拉达用眼神告诉米诺斯：酒后乱性的难道不是你吗。然后扯着达拿都斯：“来，外面说。”

到了走廊里，拉达小心地关好门，用米诺斯听不到的音量说：“我能找人扮成米诺斯，然后和我去开证明吗？”

“拉达，我以前小看你的幽默感了。”

“生活所迫。话说回来，真的需要那么麻烦？”

“你收拾米诺斯的烂摊子也不是一回两回了。”

“这次也太惊人了。而且刚结婚就离婚，也太不负责任了。”

“米诺的眼光果然不错，你真的是忠于婚姻的好男人。”

“达拿……”

“怎么样，离了以后愿不愿意找我？”

“达拿都斯！我是直的！”

“不要想当然，拉达。世界是神奇的。”

“……布莱克家总不会容忍这种事吧。”

“布莱克家有丰富的幽默感并且不赞成不负责任的离婚。”

“不愧是布莱克家的律师。”

“过奖。”

达拿都斯一丝不乱的脚步声渐渐远去，留下拉达一个人绝望地靠在墙上。不行，拉达曼迪斯，振作！他对自己说。无论如何，先带米诺吃饭去吧。米诺生活本来就不规律，宿醉后很可能空着肚子睡一天。

酒店的自助餐厅里，幸福的那对一起捡培根肉和煎蛋。不幸的那对，米诺斯、艾亚哥斯、达拿都斯和修普诺斯坐在桌边，讨论着某些拉达永远也不会想知道的东西。提示一下，与艾亚哥斯的业务相关。拉达拿了几个面包和一壶牛奶，正小心地把一大盘东西端到桌边。

“瓦恩拜夫妇中的另一个回来了。”拉达把那么一堆东西搬回去的时候，都没人想要帮他端一下。哪怕还有闲心说风凉话的达拿都斯。

“不公平，为什么不是格里风夫妇？”被忽视的一个不高兴了。

“因为拉达是会作点心给我们吃的人，当然要讨好他。”修普诺斯说。

“修普诺斯！为什么你就不能正常一点睡你的觉？”拉达给一桌人都倒上牛奶，轮到他自己时刚好一点也不剩。于是拉达暗自庆幸着把空壶放在一边。

“刚结婚就当着你面和人家吵架，好凶啊。米诺斯你以后的日子要受苦了。”艾亚哥斯是心地好的人。

“喂，我和他同住了这么久，要下手早下了。”拉达把几个面包放在米诺斯盘子里。

“哈德斯会主持公道的，对吧？”

“没错！家庭暴力是社会公害，我会保护你的！”

“米诺斯，不要担心，过了这两天你的灵气会旺起来的。”

“其实拉达这样子的，也很有可能是怕老婆的典型。”修普诺斯如磕睡虫般不可躲避的致命一击。

“真的吗？要说的不准，修普诺斯你要负责帮我对付他。”

“米诺斯！和你结婚的是我啊！为什么你不——呃。”

“哦——”注意，这一声是所有人一起发的。

“你们都快吃！米诺斯那是燕麦面包，省的你宿醉后胃里难受。”

“不！燕麦是喂马的。”

哈德斯沉默地放下了手里的燕麦粥。

度假胜地的白天，是什么样子？

修普诺斯借口要把自己晒成非洲巫医的风格躺在遮阳伞下睡觉。达拿都斯和艾亚哥斯在打沙滩排球。布莱克夫妇其乐融融地拿着相机的放大镜考察岛上的植物。（布莱克家代代有家训，‘就算中毒也得知道中的是什么毒’，说的就是这个吧。——BY带着墨镜打算隐藏身份的达拿都斯）

少了两个？

如果你和你新婚的伴侣漫步在银白色的沙滩上，方圆一公里内没有人烟只有偶尔一闪而过的海鸟，你会觉得幸福吗？

“对不起……”拉达无奈地揉揉头发，“我们暂时……好像……”拉达浑身不自在地把手插进牛仔裤口袋，一边说一边思考怎么才能让米诺斯心平气和地接受这个事实。啊！为什么世界上的事情不能像编程序一样呢！还是我的生活中病毒了？

“那就先这样吧。”米诺斯心不在焉地回答。这是一生的耻辱，绝对不能让别人知道米诺斯栽在拉达曼迪斯手中。可是，都已经结婚了，为什么拉达对我还是像以前一样？新婚不是应该……再……吗？

“那怎么行？已婚其间我是不能——不能——和别人——”

“天哪，拉达你不会当真了吧。又不是什么正经的婚姻。酒后乱性而已。”

“可还是——”

“拉达，”米诺斯难得认真地打断，“我就是喜欢你这种认真的个性。”

“……啊？”拉达有点脸红了。米诺斯……？不对，一定还有下文。

“不过，你可不能干涉我的感情生活。”

“好。”果然，“……只要你有的话。”

“……拉达，没话说的时候不要硬找话说，也不要和米诺斯嘴硬。”

“…………”

默契的交谈，终于有点新婚的感觉了。

后来，七个人都完整地上了飞机。新婚的座位被自以为很浪漫的航空公司安排在一起。因为是夜航，飞了一会儿后机舱里很安静，大家都睡着了,窗外只有习惯于沉默的平流层。看着睡在自己肩上的米诺，拉达突然心血来潮，拿出一支签字笔朝米诺斯的脸凑过去，最终忍住了，只是整了整毯子，省的米诺的肩膀受凉。

To be continued


	3. 我没醉

“啊————还是回家好————”米诺斯把自己扔到沙发上，也不管拉达正在辛苦地搬他的和他的行李，肆无忌惮地舒展四肢。简直像一只猫。拉达想。幸好米诺长得不错，身材也不错，不然就和章鱼一样了。章鱼？上大学的时候有人给米诺写情书，用了这个比喻。不知那人后来怎么样了。对了，那人是个男的。想到这一节，拉达随口问了一句：“米诺，你是同性恋吗？”

像只猫，或者一张猫皮，或者一张煎饼一样摊在沙发上的米诺斯哼了一声，意思是你说呢？我都和你结婚了。

“可我记得你还和女同学约会来的，还和她回家见过她父母。”拉达一边说话，手上的活也没闲着。

米诺斯又哼一声，意思是那女同学是同性恋，带我回去吓唬人的。

“没想到啊，你也有这种时候。”

米诺斯还是哼一声，意思是助人为快乐之本，而且我这么好的人也不想让总做傻事的拉达你心理不平衡。

拉达“啪”地一声把空箱子扣上扔到楼梯下的壁橱里，抱着脏衣服站起来：“我也没有做过那么多傻事吧？多一半都是因为你。还有，又不是拍电视，猜你想说什么很累啊。”

米诺斯接着哼一声，意思是你这不是又在做傻事，明知我只顾自己轻松。

拉达抱着东西上楼，运动鞋踩得楼梯“哒哒”响：“上大学那会儿你就这样，到现在还没腻啊？哎？”拉达经过艾亚哥斯房间时突然想起，“艾亚哪去了？”

米诺斯仍然哼一声，意思是一下飞机就被蹲点的路尼抓去了。

拉达叹了口气，表示同情艾亚哥斯悲惨的命运和担忧米诺X（X代表一种动物）的习性，然后继续整理行李。

介绍一下路尼。路尼·巴比伦，艾亚哥斯和米诺斯的编辑。既然负责这两个人，路尼就不会是等闲之辈——业内人称亡灵审判者。由他负责的其他作者承认，时常催不来稿不是路尼的错而是对手太狡猾。

路尼的办公室里，艾亚哥斯伏案写啊。路尼坐在他对面，一边看着他一边做一份《米诺斯弱点分析报告》，刚提笔就遇到瓶颈，正在憋气。这种憋气的时候，路尼听不得一点哪怕小小小小的声音。天知道他报废了编辑部多少石英钟和自己多少手表。即使有如此怪癖也没被解雇，让人不得不对路尼的催稿手段产生一丝敬意，并且对路尼下班之后的安全产生一大团担忧。

艾亚哥斯觉得自己很可怜，尤其是和米诺斯相比：没人愿意和他结婚，他也不能好好休个假。悲伤中一不小心把一个主要人物写死了。要是重写那今天就白忙了，要是不重写就又多了一个枝节要考虑。艾亚哥斯觉得自己更可怜了，就小小小小声地嘟囔了一句：“米诺斯真好命结婚了有人照顾不用干活。”“什么？”对面的路尼一惊，甚至忘了自己的神经衰弱，“米诺斯结婚了？那岂不是要拖稿拖上几个月？”以自己对米诺斯的了解，路尼第一时间就想到了米诺斯曾经顺口提到的“蜜季度”构想，“和谁？你吗？”

艾亚哥斯有点被吓着了：“和……和拉达。拉达曼迪斯，你见过，上回你追到家里，他还帮你抓人来的。”

“欧，拉达曼迪斯，太好了。”路尼平静下来，至少蜜季度的噩梦离他而去，“拉达曼迪斯先生一定会好好照顾米诺斯，不让米诺斯生病拖稿。”路尼把原来的报告题目划掉——节约用纸，爱护绿色的地球——开始写《致拉达曼迪斯先生——催米诺斯稿DIY》，刚一提笔又遇到瓶颈，又开始憋气。艾亚哥斯想建议路尼写个《工作总结（不包括米诺斯）》建立一下自信，又怕再惊了路尼，只好继续飞快的写。

众所周知，我们在其中生活着的世界其实不大。

巴连达因·哈比，拉达的师弟，也是拉达为数不多的忠心崇拜者，负责路尼他们编辑部的网站。又因为沿袭自拉达，从不拖欠任务的风格，巴连达因一来二去和路尼成为了好友。两人都没活的时候就常常聚在一家叫“冰地域”的咖啡厅聊聊八……不，国际风云和财经动态。

今天也是如此。在冰地域的老位置上刚坐定，路尼就对巴连达因提起了米诺斯的婚事。

“不可能！拉达曼迪斯不会是同性恋！”毕竟，社会主流对同性恋这一少数群体还并不很认同。“不过，既然拉达曼迪斯选择了这条路，我巴连达因就一定支持他。”但，时代是会变的。

于是两人接下来的话题就是米诺斯和拉达曼迪斯到底是什么时候谈上的恋爱又是什么时候决定走上神圣的礼堂（其实没有神圣的礼堂，不过谁能责怪年轻人浪漫的想象）。说这个有点毁形象，是不是？但人一辈子里总有那么些时候看起来很不那什么。

巴连达因决定，当时就给拉达曼迪斯打电话表达自己的支持。路尼提醒他别把自己在场泄露出去，否则米诺斯以后就不会再接从冰地域打来的任何电话了。

“拉达曼迪斯，我是巴连达因。”

“哦，好啊？”

“拉达曼迪斯，如果你想当同性恋，放心吧，我仍然是你的朋友。我对你的尊敬是永远不会改变的。”

“好……啊？”

“你有什么问题尽管找我好了，我一定会坚决支持你。”

“嘿！我是直的！”

“没必要掩饰自己的感情，拉达曼迪斯。我不会因此看低你的。”

“我是直的！”

“同性之间的爱情也不见得就是错误。”

“首先！我是直的！而且！对米诺斯也没有……没有什么什么的想法！”

“拉达曼迪斯，我是信任你的，你不是那种会因为非感情因素结婚的人。”

“我是——”

“咔哒！嘟——”

拉达，哦，拉达曼迪斯，你不是一个擅长说服的人。

楼下的米诺斯想抗议一下拉达的大嗓门，也想更正一下拉达的某些错误认识，可经过长途跋涉以后，米诺斯实在太累了，所以他决定还是先小睡一下，等拉达把他抱到床上去好了。毕竟来日方长。

来日方长，嗯，米诺斯大学时代的口头禅。说起来，大学时代之后，很多事情都改变了。

想象一下，拉达、米诺，更年轻的时候（其实就是两三年前）——

想象一下，拉达头发略有些蓬乱，穿棉线针织套头衫和牛仔裤，一副有良心的记者的模样……算了没什么好想的，他现在也差不多还这样。还是想象一下米诺斯穿着白衬衫和合体的西装裤，学生精英的乖样好了。

当时拉达是很严谨的，曾经和一个沉静的学士型的女同学恋爱过一段。但是，说文艺一点，他们是彼此生命中的过客。说正常一点，其实就是谈久了两人都没什么感情，平平淡淡地分手了。而米诺斯就不如他（以及拉达）看上去那么严谨，经常和不同的男女来往，但最终都是两人没什么感情了，平平淡淡地分手。以上不是我要强调的。重点是，在拉达当时的同性恋同学眼中，他是个很不错的男朋友，如果他不是会揍向他告白的男人并且宣称“我是直的”的话。其实后一点更招人讨厌——大小伙子不怕痛快地打次架，但是被质疑眼光就不是那么痛快了。你知道更招人讨厌的是什么吗——

有一次约会回来——很多次中的一次，已经很晚了。米诺斯看见拉达在客厅里等他,当然，是很正经的。

“米诺斯，我认为你这种生活习惯应该改了。至少别和不知道底细的人出去。

“啊，这周是艾滋病宣传周。放心拉达，我知道怎么保护自己，更知道怎么照顾自己——如果你想知道的话。”

“不光是因为这个！米诺斯！不稳定的感情生活对你没好处。”

“啊——又是这些‘安全’啦‘稳定’啦真没意思呀，你。”米诺斯像他在故事开头做的那样躺在沙发上。

“米诺斯！不要和我耍赖！尤其是——你还——同性恋！啊！”拉达站起来，愤怒地转圈。

“拉达，国际那什么卫生什么的组织已经不把同性恋作为一种病态了。别做个穿西装呃牛仔裤的山顶洞人。”米诺斯伸手扯扯拉达裤腿，可手被拉达打了一下。

“那你也不能——同性恋——也是不合理的——”

“别把话说死哟，拉达。你知道世界是变化的。还有，好疼！”

“米诺斯！为什么你不能正经一点？“

“亲爱的拉达，你替我认真，我替你休息，不是配合默契吗？还有——”米诺斯用很不像米诺斯的敏捷动作从沙发上坐起来，正经地直视着拉达的眼睛，“拉达，我真的是同性恋，改不了的那种。你要怎么样？”

“……”拉达没想到米诺斯真的听他的话，正经起来，“我……当然还会照顾你。”拉达抓了下头发，把身体的重心从一只脚上换到另一只上，“……哈德斯不允许我们族内相残。”

“嘿，”米诺斯突然露出了那种米诺斯式的“拉达呀拉达”的笑容，“拉达，你不是一个擅长说服的人。”

“米诺——”

“来，”米诺斯打断，“抱一下。”这是更早以前就留下来的传统。

“……”拉达准备好的道理好像都过期失效了。也许我真的不是一个擅长说服的人。拉达想，同时抱了抱米诺斯，好像米诺斯是一只巨大的制作精美的（这个词是哪里来的？）玩具熊。

“晚安，拉达。”米诺斯离开拉达的肩膀，然后心满意足地（？）上楼去洗澡。拉达自己站了一会儿，决定回房间继续看求职栏。

换好睡衣的米诺斯躺在床上，从枕头底下掏出两个本子，在写着《把拉达变SOHO计划》那本上打了个勾，在另一本——写着《把拉达变SOHO计划实施》——上写了个数字（床头灯太暗看不清），然后，把两个本子好好地放回枕头下，关灯，准备做个好梦。

今天的米诺斯也像几年前的他一样，幸福地躺在床上午睡（当然是拉达把他抱上来的）。

等等，米诺斯枕头下面凹凸不平的是什么？

拉达有些心神不宁。也许是因为他刚刚和自己的同性朋友结婚，也许是因为好友巴连达因无论如何都不相信他是异性恋，也许是“章鱼”这个词让他想起了从前的一些事情。

个人认为，拉达应该多接触美好的事物，以便他的回忆能被更好的东西勾起。回到主题。

就算是心神不宁吧，拉达仍然在赶落下的进度而且没出任何错误。

不管平时如何喧闹，此时，这栋二层楼中只听得到键盘的声音，钟表的声音和窗外风吹着落叶的声音。晚秋的天气总是晴朗的，天空好像比其他季节高得多，看一眼就让人理解了为什么古代的中国人说“天圆地方”。空气里隐约有成熟的植物干燥的味道，风声听来好像是踩着落叶般的脆响。

这样的天气，让拉达也有些懒散。等会儿拿枫叶饼干当茶点，这么长时间应该烤好了。啊呀——下礼拜的活就先放着吧，今天休息一下。拉达想，然后再检查了一遍确定没有任何错误，就关上了电脑。推开工作室的大落地窗，拉达深深吸了一口气，伸了个懒腰。难怪米诺斯非要我装这么大这么不好擦的窗户，这家伙挺会享受的嘛。

“拉达！拉达！我回来了！好想你啊！”

“米诺斯！你还活着吗？有没有把我的茶点吃掉然后撑死？”

“拉达我饿了！下午茶吃什么？”

秋天，可爱的小松鼠和不那么可爱的一些人开始囤积过冬的营养了。

“拉达亲爱的，我有一件非常要紧的事情只能由你解决。拉达，别拿走我的红茶！我直说就是了。达拿都斯，我的心脏大动脉被你的眼神深深地伤害了。讨厌别碰我的饼干！我后天要坐飞机去参加一个医学会议，所以，现在我要储存足够的美味来应对飞机餐和食堂。拉达，你忍心看着你的朋友被折磨吗？”

“不想去就别去啊，他们不敢把你怎么样。正好我工作赶完了，我们一起混日子，一定很好玩！”

“不行呀艾亚，有个老顽固的头发只差一点就被修普气得全没了。这次不继续，就前功尽弃了。”

“达拿，看这儿！你觉得越来越困……越来越困……”

“呸！什么东西那么难闻？”

“修普诺斯！别在我家的厨房里随便催眠人！”

“啧，怎么到我手里就不好使了？”

“嘿，这就是实力的差别了，修普。”

“我知道了，就像打游戏的级别一样。”

“呵呵，可以这样理解。”

“又神气起来了呀，米诺斯？看来拉达把你照顾得很好嘛。”

“我什么时候对他不好？”

“的确是呀，贝里瑟芬涅亲自预言过的。”

请允许我先转台。

总之，修普诺斯，和随之而来的达拿都斯，要在这里一直活到后天修普诺斯上飞机为止。

一群二十几岁的年轻人聚在一起，是个什么光景？

总少不了熬夜看电视——

看着电视里的肥皂剧，艾亚哥斯顺势靠在米诺斯身上：“米诺米诺，为什么玛丽和琼斯分手了？他们不是恋爱了七年吗？”

“因为琼斯酒后乱性，和丽莎乱来。昨天演的。”米诺斯摸摸艾亚的脑袋，毛绒绒的真好玩。为什么我不养只狗呢？米诺斯开始认真地计划。

“米诺，你放心。就算你酒后和拉达乱来，我一样不会怪你。”修普诺斯很认真地对米诺斯说。拉达突然僵硬了，或者他是突然想测试一下自己的背部力量。

“修普，我就知道我可以依靠你。”电视里丽莎正和杰克说着类似的话，和米诺斯版相映成趣。

“肥皂剧有什么好看的，换台！”在场唯一一个不懂幽默的家伙。

太可怕了，就像活生生掉进白痴电视剧里一样。此人心理活动。

但是，你不是已经跟着米诺斯看了那么多天了？

“￥…￥%—#%￥%…—#%#￥—（*）￥#·￥·#”众人反驳的声音。

小气的拉达。米诺斯想。又不是认认真真结婚的，还要管这么多。虽然是朋友，但这时候，就应该……“拉达，不要这么小气好吗？不然和我离婚了以后，就再也结不成婚了。”米诺斯趴在拉达肩膀上，用杰克回答丽莎的口气说。

“…………”冷得不行的拉达沉默地把遥控器还给米诺斯。

“拉达真好。”———“啧！”

“啊——米诺斯——不许亲我！”

“呵呵，拉达还会害羞啊，好可爱。为什么我就没有你这样的男朋友？”

“闭嘴！修普诺斯，米诺斯比你——啊！”

“拉达我太感动了！”

“别亲我！”

“中国有句古话叫，最难消受美人恩，说的就是这个吧。”

“达拿都斯！你觉得我还不够狼狈吗？”

“既然有精神吵架，大概就表示还没到极限。”

“达拿，那句话再说一遍，我的小说里用得到。”

闹够了总要洗澡睡觉——

米诺斯一边擦头发一边走回自己房间，在达拿都斯门口站住：“达拿，你用什么浴液？真好闻。”说着就坐在达拿都斯床边。

“米诺，你可是结了婚的人了。”达拿都斯严肃地看着米诺斯，心里却在总结观察结果：看起来不像米诺骗婚啊。难道米诺斯对拉达没有任何超出友谊的感情？不对，从理论来看不应该。那这又是怎么回事？呵，有些意思呢。

“那又怎么样？我和拉达只是一不小心结婚的朋友。”

达拿都斯隔壁的拉达觉得自己很难专心看手上的书。这么晚了真是不应该看这么艰深的书。而且还有噪音干扰，不能专心看书是很正常的。拉达放下手里的《加菲猫》，却不知道想干什么。外面米诺斯的脚步声渐渐听不见了。开门，拉达看见米诺斯进他自己房间的背影。别人也都在房间里准备睡觉。拉达觉得，这时候再去书房找别的书很是吵人，就回去继续看“艰深的书”。不过这回，它突然变简单了。

达拿都斯还没有睡，在床头灯橘黄色的光下翻看观察记录。米诺和拉达的婚姻成因比我想的复杂得多。不过贝里瑟芬涅说扑克显示，米诺对拉达绝不止这么简单，这和艾亚提供的记录一致。拉达那边是不是也如此呢？嗯，越来越有趣了。看来这起离婚案我还要放慢速度。

艾亚是好小孩，已经上床睡了。半梦半醒之际，艾亚朦胧地想到：结婚……真的那么好吗？那我和达拿结婚，就可以看他的案件记录了。要是和修普结婚，他就不会给我开很苦的药了。要是和米诺……呀，拉达和米诺结婚了……那就算了……ZZZZZ

米诺斯一边擦头发一边想，拉达真的适合呆在情人区吗？不会。我看男人的眼光不会出错（你看，我就说这很讨厌）。可是，会不会像哈德斯说的，习惯了就不觉得有多好？为了我永不出错雷达的名声，应该好好观察，然后再决定要把拉达放在哪个区。

我把上一段称为——“除了睡神以外所有人都各怀鬼胎之夜”。

第二天早上，拉达从痛苦中醒来。第一件事就是检查一下身边有没有睡着什么人——和米诺斯结婚的后遗症。第二件事，就是想想早餐的菜谱，以此把昨晚做的关于米诺斯和艾亚哥斯结婚、米诺斯和达拿都斯结婚的两个梦从脑袋里赶走。

吃早饭的时候,米诺斯一直盯着拉达看。嗯嗯，很会做饭，也会照顾人，脾气就我所知不错。可是，太小气了。马马虎虎地结婚都管得这么严，真的放在情人区还了得？这么看来，放在朋友区也不够格呐。

就算有头发挡着，米诺斯研究的眼神还是让拉达浑身发冷。昨晚的怪梦又回到拉达脑袋里：米诺该不是等不及办离婚，打算自己动手……？拉达立刻把自己的面包圈全给了米诺斯，然后胃口全无地去刷盘子。

真通人性呀拉达，把你留在朋友区好了。米诺斯开心地咬着面包圈，想。

就算是米诺斯这样的人，面对着拉达和路尼双重压迫也得工作。不过，米诺斯有拉达照顾，还是比你我这样的劳苦大众幸福得多得多呀（我可没有嫉妒）！

“真好，米诺。我也想当SOHO了。”不请自来的修普诺斯可不像米诺斯，当医生的他刚起床就能进入状态。现在修普诺斯正端着咖啡杯干扰米诺斯本就不多的工作情绪，或者作为米诺斯拖延时间的借口。

“哼哼，现在知道后悔了吧？”米诺斯得意地扬起下巴。“好香，是拉达泡的爱尔兰咖啡？”

“不愧是结婚的人，真是默契。”

“说起结婚，你就不能帮我催一下达拿？办个离婚没那么麻烦吧。”岔话题之神米诺斯说。

修普诺斯一惊：怎么？难道不是米诺费尽心机把拉达骗到手？这可棘手了，米诺比拉达难对付得多。先试探一下。

“你那么想和拉达离婚啊？” 岔话题之圣修普诺斯说。

“那当然。我可不允许朋友区的人越级。而且，带着已婚的身份是不会交到好人的。”

“那可不一定哦。”

“这么说，你肯和我约会？”

“呵呵，我到比较中意拉达呢。你和拉达离婚以后，不会介意我出手吧？”修普诺斯偷偷在背后交叉手指：我是说谎的是说谎的！千万不要应验！

“太好了，免得外人趁火打劫。”

“呵呵……”

“哈哈……”

两人一起岔话题，直到修普诺斯被拉达强行带走。

有意思，修普诺斯想，越来越有挑战性啦。以后应该怎么对付米诺呢？呵呵……找达拿商量一下。修普诺斯脚步轻快地下楼去。

工作室里的米诺斯就没那么轻快了。今天面前的白纸比以往更让他心烦（我没有嫉妒，接下来也不会欺负米诺，相信我）。要是……拉达真的和修普结婚了……会怎样……？

以下是米诺斯的想象——

“米诺，我要搬去和亲爱的修普一起住。你自己给自己做饭吧。”

“米诺斯，把你的点心让给亲爱的修普。”

“自己的工作室自己打扫。我正在帮亲爱的修普整理他的医学书。”

“咔哒！”挂电话声。

“砰！”关门声。

啊！啊！拉达你太过分了！决不能让这种事情发生！就是为了让拉达留在家里照顾我，米诺斯我才会辛辛苦苦地把在朝九晚五和SOHO之间犹豫的拉达彻底改造成SOHO族的。拉达是我的！

“米诺，画好了……呃？”拉达一推门，发现米诺斯很诡异地看着他，“……怎么了？”

“拉达，你和别人结婚以后，会怎么样？”

“和别人……结婚……？”真的没想过这个问题呀。难道我要把米诺和艾亚留下让他们自己照顾自己？不行太可怕了。可是，怎么会突然跳到这个问题上？我连和米诺结婚以后会怎么样都没想过。难道大学时代的岔话题之神米诺斯回归？

“拉达？拉达！”米诺斯很不满意地把拉达带回现实世界。这种犹犹豫豫的家伙，难道还能留在朋友区吗？

“说真的，”拉达抓抓头发，“我还真的没想过这个。不过，”拉达把手放在裤子口袋里，不很自在，严肃又有些腼腆地说，“总之，我暂时不会和别人结婚。而且，就算结婚了，我也会一直照顾你。”

“拉达……”啊，把他当作朋友区模范吧。

“既然我都要一辈子照顾你了，先把工作完成好不好？”

“嗯——如果有热可可的话。”

“好。先画图吧。”

喝着拉达亲手做的可可，工作的时间也不是那么难以忍受了。

终于，终于，终于，终于到了“后天”。

拉达和达拿都斯、艾亚哥斯把还在睡的修普诺斯抬起来给他换衣服梳头发，米诺斯在一边画速写，据说能用在艾亚哥斯的小说里。然后，把修普诺斯放到车里，四个人向机场出发。一路相对平安。

看着达拿都斯架着修普诺斯的背影渐渐消失在登机门，拉达不由得松了口气：天，终于结束了。“走，艾亚，回家。”

一路上拉达心情极好：太好了，不仅没有堵车，而且也没人黏着米诺了。……我高兴这个干什么？

五个小时以后，清醒的修普诺斯和达拿都斯下了飞机，一个穿便装但神情干练严肃的人第一时间就迎了过来：“请问是修普诺斯·塔尔塔罗斯先生和达拿都斯·塔尔塔罗斯先生吗？”

“是。”

“久仰久仰。我是国际八卦促进组织派来接两位的。”

“哈德斯·布莱克和贝里瑟芬涅·布莱克暂时脱不开身，他们的会议纪要由我来转交。”

“好的。麻烦请出示请帖。谢谢，请上车。”\ 

一辆红色的悍马载着两人绝尘而去。车尾上贴着：不是这个世界缺少八卦，而是我们没有勤劳的双手。

TBC


	4. 吐酒石

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吐酒石：酒石酸锑钾。可药用。有剧烈局部刺激。副作用有恶心、呕吐等。个别病人可发生心律不齐等毒性反应。

三个技术上单身的男人——虽然都是受过良好教育的绅士——住在一起，是什么样子？

虽然有拉达，但是在数量处于绝对劣势的条件下，就算是拉达也不能使房子保持长时间的整洁。而且，拉达也不是那种细致的可怕的人。米诺斯？他看上去可不像不讲究的人。可他看上去就像整整齐齐认认真真细细致致的人吗？

当然当然，三位绅士绝对不会把房间弄得不可忍受。所以，他们居住的二层楼（真麻烦，从本句开始这栋房子被称为“星期五路十三号”）虽然乱，但一点也不脏。

就像艾亚说的，趴在一堆漫画杂志里看电视，感觉很好。

于是，星期五路十三号就一直在“高手堆出的俄罗斯方块——新手挖过的土豆地”中间偏右的地区徘徊。

直到……

“米诺！米诺斯！拉达开车受伤，现在在第二医院！”

早上米诺斯被艾亚哥斯狠狠摇醒，听到的第一句话就是这个。

米诺斯立刻清醒过来，也不管搭配随便拣了套衣服穿上，就和艾亚哥斯拦了辆出租车一起往医院去。

拉达……受伤？自米诺斯认识拉达以来，拉达一直很健康，运气也不错。难道，这回，发生了只有狗血电视剧里才有的事情？

一路上米诺斯心跳得厉害。到了医院，充满冷冰冰消毒水味和石灰味的医院味道又让他的胃里好像吃了铅块。早就守在医院大门口的修普诺斯带着米诺斯和艾亚哥斯沿着医院冷冷清清的走廊似乎走了一个世纪，最后终于进了一间偏僻的病房。

床上躺着一个全身被包扎得像个诅咒用草人的家伙。床边一张椅子上坐着达拿都斯。沿着墙边摆着的，给探病人准备的椅子上坐着哈德斯，贝里瑟芬涅和胳膊上打着绷带的拉达。

拉达把车停好刚要下去，突然从旁边开过来一辆车，在拉达的车上刮了一下。然后，一个五大三粗的人——现在躺在床上的那个——从车上跳下来说拉达刮了他，并且要拉达赔一大笔钱。还非把拉达从车里叫出来和他“当面理论”。那人满嘴粗话和歪理，拉达渐渐不敌，就想打电话叫警察。然，一拿出手机，上面米诺斯亲自挑选并亲自强迫拉达贴上的，粉红色小兔子外框的米诺斯大头贴让那人看见了。于是那人就“拉达是同性恋”这一问题展开论述。此时拉达还没打算理他，继续拨号。那人又说照片里的人如何如何（此处公德屏蔽）。拉达闻言大怒，一拳打在那人眼睛上。然后两人开打——其实可以说是拉达开始揍人（此处人道主义屏蔽）。最后那人爬不起来的时候拉达放松了警惕，收拳没控制好，手肘撞在了停车场的照明灯灯柱上。

以上，就是拉达受伤的全过程。

法律方面由达拿都斯全权负责，同情心过剩者请为现在躺着的祈祷，其余人请往下看。修普诺斯检查过拉达的伤，结论是“没有骨折，但（术语，此处技术屏蔽），所以有一段时间需要固定。还有，痊愈后应在家属陪同下测一测智商和反应速度。”

两位塔尔塔罗斯先生对重伤员下手的时候，布莱克夫妇把三人叫到门外。贝里瑟芬涅低声但激动地说：“告诉你们一个好消息，诸位。”看她和哈德斯的表情，好像从今以后改成每周工作两天休息五天，这也让三人脑中警铃大作，“因为拉达受伤，行动不便，所以你们的日常生活就没人照顾了，所以——”“所以我打算派潘多拉小姐去照顾你们。”哈德斯打断了贝里瑟芬涅，快速地把这个消息低声但激动地喊了出来。

女“管”家，女“管”家啊！

“·#%%—*#…·#·#（*）！#*·￥#：”？·#%——不————！”三人第一次这么齐心。

“可拉达受伤了，谁来照顾你们？”哈德斯很现实。

“不！”第二次。

“你们那儿自从改了名就有点鬼气森森的，让潘多拉帮你们镇一下嘛。”贝里瑟芬涅很……敏感。

“……不！”第三次。

“那我亲自去啦？”也很勤劳。

短暂的沉默。

“……潘多拉小姐什么时候能来？”

三人很没有生气地走了以后，哈德斯悄悄对贝里瑟芬涅说：“他们那儿，是不是真的……你知道。”

“当然不，亲爱的。那边的花园是我亲手布置的，就算把名字改成朱狄加也不会出问题。”

“娶到你的我真是太幸运了。”

走向医院停车场时，米诺斯惊觉自己到底是穿着什么跑出来的，当下就要和艾亚哥斯换衣服。艾亚哥斯抵死不从。拉达只有左手能自如活动拉不开这两个，情急之下想起自己车里还有一件给米诺斯准备的黑色长风衣，想去拿，中途被米诺斯拦住。最后还是艾亚哥斯去跑了一趟。

布莱克家的司机就是不一般：开着拉达那辆改装得一塌糊涂的车居然也把三人平安送达目的地。途中艾亚哥斯补觉，拉达帮米诺斯梳头发。

虽然眼下如此温馨，但英格兰阴沉的冬天就要来了。

没有任何火爆的、惊人的、符合传说中女“管”家身份的开场，潘多拉带着行李站在星期五路十三号门口。仿佛今天的阴天全是为了她。然后，潘多拉小姐对来应门的三个绅士说：“……各位好……从今天开始……要打扰各位了……”

拉达赶紧提了潘多拉的行李消失在一间客房里，半天不见人影。米诺斯借口帮忙也不知跑哪去帮谁的什么忙。留下没见过潘多拉的艾亚哥斯一个人。

被这么凝重的气氛弄得很不舒服的艾亚哥斯强打起精神，开心地说：“嘿，潘多拉小姐！请进！很高兴见到你，我是艾亚哥斯·加尔达。”

“……很高兴见到您……艾亚哥斯先生……”潘多拉应了一声，然后四处看了看，问：“……艾亚哥斯先生……请问厨房在哪里……”指了指墙上的钟，“……到吃午饭的时候了……”

“啊？呃，我们，习惯晚一点吃。因为，早上我和米诺斯起得晚。”刚说了几句话，艾亚哥斯就觉得毛毛的，很后悔当初没借口看米诺斯帮忙也跑掉。

潘多拉终于有了点表情：“……作息时间不规律是有害健康的……但是你放心……我会帮你们改过来……”潘多拉现在的表情如果放在别人脸上，那么就能说是胸有成竹的激动了。

在楼上打算看看情况的拉达恰好听见了这句，赶紧招手叫艾亚上楼。潘多拉往楼上看了一眼，大惊失色，赶忙掏出一个随身携带的袖珍吸尘器开始清扫楼梯。

三人躲在拉达的工作室——要是潘多拉突然闯进来，这是唯一有可能让她勉强满意的屋子。

“拉达，她做饭好吗？”乐观主义者艾亚哥斯。

沉默了一会儿，拉达说：“有营养。”

“啊，我会死！垃圾食品是我生命的意义！”

“米诺斯你还吃那么油的东西，要胖成X（X代表一种动物）了。”

“我每天做那么多工作，需要能量。”

“喂，米诺，讲话要凭良心。”

“是啊。”

“拉达！我就知道你是这种人！才结婚几天你就开始嫌弃我？”

像以往一样，三人用了漫长的时间来跑题。在他们跑题的时间里，可以安静聊天的“美好老日子”已经过去了。

“啪！”门开了。

三人一惊，回头发现潘多拉站在门口。

还好不是什么不干净的东西。——艾亚

至少出点声音吧，女士。——拉达

布莱克家，一定正在欢快地起舞吧……——文学造诣极高的米诺斯。

隐藏在我内心深处的整理热血将要开始沸腾了。——潘多拉

“……请下去用午饭……”不愧是拉达的工作室，连女“管”家都不能多说什么。依稀有些惆怅的潘多拉小姐像上来时一样悄无声息地下楼去了。

多么丰盛：菠菜汤、煮肝、包心菜沙拉，锦上添花的是，还有一大杯胡萝卜汁。

不管是拉达、米诺还是艾亚，现在唯一的想法就是：为什么躺在医院里的不是我。

“……各位请慢用……”潘多拉说完，然后用冷淡的眼神看着委委屈屈不肯落座的艾亚哥斯，直到后者可怜兮兮地坐在拉达和米诺旁边。然后，潘多拉用很淑女的步态走进了自己的房间。

潘多拉的身影一消失，艾亚立刻可怜地看着拉达：“我不喜欢那个女人……”

用左手笨拙地切着自己的肝（煮好的那个）的拉达叹了口气：“我又有什么办法。”

“我知道了，艾亚，你可以让她给你买牙膏。”米诺斯说。

“用了她买的牙膏然后？”拉达终于切下来了一块。

“然后你就可以露出洁白的牙齿向她微笑了。怎么，难道只有我看过‘我有新妈妈了’的广告吗？”

“可我还是喜欢拉达。”

“艾亚哥斯！不要瞎比较！”

“米诺！”

“拉达这就是你不对了。艾亚要吃健康食品已经很可怜了，你还要凶他。”

“就是就是。”

被击败的拉达恨恨地叉起刚切下来的肝一口吞了下去，却噎住了，只得喝一口被米诺斯称为“挑食者之泪“的胡萝卜汁。

米诺斯还真会起名。喝完之后足足三分钟拉达只能思考这个问题。米诺斯看着拉达喝得那么痛苦，带着一脸”我就说吧“的表情告诫艾亚哥斯远离一切健康食品。

“……请不要浪费食物……“潘多拉悄没声儿地从房间里出来，留下这句话，又悄没声儿地消失了。

结果，那些没人吃的东西都被米诺斯塞给拉达。然后，米诺斯带着艾亚跑出去追寻生命的意义。

这个女人必须尽快离开！至少尽快远离厨房！拉达也开始认真了。

时间一分一秒地向法定晚饭时间接近。被米诺的艾亚抛下的伤员拉达深切地体会到什么叫“面对命运时人的无奈“。

“……拉达曼迪斯先生……”潘多拉终于打扫好了自己要住的房间，“……您的伤需要静养……近期的家务由我来处理……有什么事须要注意您尽管说……”

那就别收拾了。拉达很想这样喊出来。可是潘多拉，用贝里瑟芬涅的话说，有一种特殊的“超自然力”，姑且叫它“第七感”吧，能让所有接近潘多拉本人的会说话的生物在自己的话里加上大量“……”。

“呃……米诺斯和艾亚哥斯的工作室、卧室绝对不能动，他们真的会生气。呃……就这些……“拉达说完，用仅剩的能自由活动的左手抓起门边挂着的外套，”我……我突然想起……有件事……晚饭就不回来吃了。我想米诺斯和艾亚哥斯也不会回来所以不用做晚饭了。”在潘多拉开口之前，拉达已经出了大门。

幸亏我没用脚踢那家伙，不然现在跑不掉了。拉达庆幸。

在外头逛到了八九点钟，拉达想，怎么也过了吃晚饭的时间，能回去了吧。

推开门，拉达吓了一跳：整间屋子干干净净的，有些地方甚至闪着光。桌椅板凳摆得整整齐齐，好像是点右键，选择排列桌椅，然后选择自动排列的结果。

“……拉达曼迪斯先生……您回来了……”虽然是和平时一样平板的声音，可里面却隐约透出一丝十足的得意。

“啊……米诺斯和艾亚哥斯呢？”

“……在楼上……艾亚哥斯先生的卧室里……”说“卧室”这个词的时候，潘多拉用她自己的方式含蓄地表达了深深的不屑。

“啊……好……”含糊地应了一声，拉达把外套拽下来挂在衣架上（当然是在潘多拉的严厉监督下），上楼去了。

“拉达——”一进艾亚房间，拉达就收到了一个热情拥抱。

“拉达！”这是另一个家庭成员没那么热情当然也没那么让拉达的伤口疼痛的拥抱。

“——那女人真可怕——”

“——我在地板上滑倒——”

“——什么都不对——”

“——杂志都收起来——”

“——东西找不到——”

总之，大体上，两人向拉达表达了他们多么希望拉达的伤好起来。

“要么，我去问问贝里瑟芬涅有什么药，吃了伤好得快些。”拉达打算宁死不屈了。

“不行！”米诺斯出人意料地坚决反对，“要是你有什么问题，警察第一个怀疑的就是我。”

“在不济也不会死吧，哈德斯不还好好地活着？”

“那也不行。”

“我知道！我知道！可以给她找个男朋友，她就会忙着管男朋友不管我们了！”

“……太损了。”

“你打算主动做贡献吗？”

“拉达——”

“米诺，不要凶艾亚。”

“可那是什么计划啊！”

“把它当作计划A好吗？”为了平息米诺斯的怒火，拉达在道义上作出了让步。在他看不见的地方艾亚哥斯冲米诺斯悄悄比了个“V”。其实，也不能说拉达作了很大让步，因为拉达也有那么一点好奇。毕竟是星期五路十三号的人嘛。

第二天早上——

“啊——包心菜。”艾亚哥斯从盘子里叉起一片包心菜，用赞叹的口气说。

“据说在古时候，包心菜是爱情的象征。”米诺斯用他最可信的口气说。

你确定那不是兔子帝国？拉达想。据米诺斯说，拉达没有这方面的天赋，于是拉达就很庆幸地接受了观众的身份。

“而且，根据占卜学，沙拉酱不均匀地撒在菜叶上，表示近期就会有艳遇哦。”

“……艾亚哥斯先生……请把滴在桌上的沙拉酱清理一下……”

哎呀，难得看见拉达幸灾乐祸的表情。

中午——

猜拳输掉的艾亚哥斯拿着圈好人名的《恋爱一百分》孤军奋战。米诺斯和拉达躲在一张报纸后面静观其变。

“中午好， 潘多拉小姐。”艾亚哥斯把杂志藏在背后，和潘多拉搭讪。

“……您好……艾亚哥斯先生……”

“潘多拉小姐，您知道吗？爱情，呃，是人类最美好的感情。”灵巧的手指在背后把书翻到折好的页数。

“……艾亚哥斯先生……”

“啊？”为……为什么她这样看着我？

“……感谢您的垂青……我十分荣幸……但是……恕我不能接受您的求爱……”潘多拉似乎脸红了一下，然后很淑女地继续整理“一切以前整理时遗漏的死角”。

不……不是这样的！艾亚哥斯看着潘多拉远去的背影，在心里默默哭泣。

报纸后的拉达和米诺……唉，不是一家人，不进一家门。

晚上——

死活不肯再上阵的艾亚和观众拉达一起观赏米诺斯自称的“搭讪艺术”。

“潘多拉小姐。”米诺斯摆出了他大学时代“广交友”的气势，让拉达不禁想起了一些不怎么美好的往事。

“……米诺斯先生……”

“多么美好的夜晚。”

“……是的……米诺斯先生……”艾亚哥斯很生气：为什么我才说两句话就被她打发了？

“您一直一个人，难道不会觉得寂寞？”

“……米诺斯先生，我知道……”

“是吗？”米诺斯感到有些不对：什么事让她这么激动？还用了逗号？

“……您和拉达曼迪斯先生的结合并非出于爱情……甚至不是自愿的……我从传闻中略知一二……不过……身为布莱克家的人……您不能对婚姻不忠……这就是豪门之后的悲哀了……”潘多拉已经完全沉浸在她自己的想象里。

而三位绅士，不约而同地想到了同一个问题：那传闻，究竟是怎么传的？

看起来所有的努力都白费了，绅士们也该放弃了，是不是？然而……

电视里已经开始演黄金时间的连续剧了，可是潘多拉仍然没有出现教育他们要珍惜时间做出一番事业。

“潘多拉哪去了？”拉达问。

“你房间。”米诺斯随口回答，“我在你卧室里撒了一整包干面包屑。”

“……”这是拉达。

“……”米诺斯真厉害。这是艾亚和他的内心。

最终，米诺斯的计划B获得了成功。

依惯例，不管什么样的计划最终受害的都是拉达。怎么？好好想想。

潘多拉在旁边收拾来收拾去的，难道拉达还能旁若无人地把那儿继续当卧室吗？

再收拾一间客房不是不行，但是谁能把房间收拾得让潘多拉认为里边可以住人，米诺斯、艾亚哥斯还是只剩左手能活动的拉达？

还有，在一个博（传）闻强识又热衷于维护其实从来没存在过的“布莱克家的严谨风度和高尚道德”的人眼前，已婚的拉达难道能住在艾亚哥斯房间里吗？

所以……

说起来，我还是第一次进米诺的房间呢。拉达拖着被褥和行军床站在米诺斯房门口时，想。不知道里面有没有奇怪的壁画、神秘的摆设、叫不出名字的动物标本、白骨……血迹……

拉达，你在想什么。

最终，拉达鼓起勇气推开了那扇神气的门，屏息凝神等待着扑鼻的硫黄味。

门开了。

真是出人意料，竟然是一间很正常的房间。如果不算中间把房间分成两半还挂了帘子的铁丝网的话。

还会有人记得02章提到过的吗：米诺斯不是个禁欲主义者，但是他决不接受别人私自越区，哪怕是朋友区模范在情人区边缘蹭一下，也不行。不然他为什么那么辛苦地考虑拉达的位置？

“怎么也不至于这么夸张吧。”拉达皱着眉自言自语，“就算是喝多了的时候，我也没把他怎么样啊。”

“是，你只是和我结婚了。”米诺斯推推拉达，“快进去，让潘多拉看见就得出去找地方住了。”

为什么这么戒备，你米诺斯又不是什么正经人。再说，我们不都已经结婚了。就算没结婚，也是那么多年的朋友了，总强过你带回来那些莫名其妙的人吧。拉达一边铺床一边愤愤不平，顺口就说了出来。

“拉达呀……”米诺斯的声音从帘子那边传来，“你该不会想弄假成真吧……？”

“谁啊？我又不是同性恋。我只是……”

“好好好你不是。晚安。”

以前也不是没和米诺斯睡在一起过，甚至还挤过一张床。但是，“结婚”后，拉达还是第一次清醒地和米诺斯睡在一间房里（请不要从非法的角度理解这句话）。

隐约传来潘多拉欢快的忙碌声，让人有些睡意。朦胧间，一些平时总被忽略的想法进入拉达的意识：没想到米诺斯的房间这么普通。这家伙似乎还很有原则呢。房间也还算整齐，没有想象得那么乱。真出人意料呀。

突然一个念头出现了：拉达，你真的像自己以为的那样了解米诺斯吗？

我的确了解米诺斯啊，我知道他的习惯、爱好甚至潜台词。不过，等等，科学家研究猴子研究这么多年，也能知道这些。难道我真的不够了解他？这样看，我果然只能留在朋友区了。可是成功晋级到情人区的也不见得多么了解米诺斯呀。想这些干什么，我又不是真的要研究猴子。啊，米诺比猴子好看，当然也比猴子不好养……

拉达后来就这么睡着了。最后还是没有好好想明白。而这些念头在明天天亮以后又会被埋在诸如“早饭吃什么”、“潘多拉还在”、“伤什么时候好”甚至“离婚办得怎么样了”之下。并且并不总是有一个不寻常的夜晚帮他想起这些还没有答案的问题。

跑题了，再这样下去，《We are so drunk》要变正剧了。回到乱七八糟的故事上。

总之，拉达没想那么多。这和他编程序的脑袋有关，也许还和日地月夹角有关。（好多了）

拉达的伤，一个星期后好得差不多了。潘多拉在留下了一间能当客房模范的客房之后满意地离开了。顺便提一下，在这一星期里，米诺斯不再撒干面包屑而是撒小石子，拉达也一直住在米诺斯房铁丝网那边。可是，最终，第二个不寻常的夜晚还是没有出现。

潘多拉走的时候,刚把两只脚都放在车里，拉达“砰”的一声替她把门关好。此时屋里传来“哗啦”一声。潘多拉闻声立刻要下车，拉达用他已经恢复了的右手撑住车门，告诉司机：“一直送到布莱克家门里再开门。拜托。”于是，布莱克家的车载着潘多拉远去了。

拉达回到屋里，不出所料地看见杂志散了一地，米诺斯和艾亚哥斯趴在地下看电视。

在心里叹了口气，拉达说：“我去泡红茶，还要不要别的？”

To be continued


	5. 酒逢知己千杯少

某一次，星期五路十三号的三个常驻民打算熬也吃零食看电视庆祝一下。至于庆祝什么，大概是冷天气？

当天晚些时候，拉达做了点饼干和三明治，买了啤酒，调了些甜酒，打电话订了一点披萨和中国菜。米诺斯和艾亚哥斯横在地板上盯着电视，等拉达把吃的拿过来。

快到午夜了。

米诺斯指着肥皂剧女主角说：“如果我是她，就绝对不穿这条裤子出门。”

“米诺，我敢说你有一条更可怕的裤子。”艾亚好像有点醉。

“我也想起来了，你上大学时还穿来的。很久没见，它还好吗？”看来拉达也有点醉。

“谢谢问候。它经常慢跑，身体不错。”可以肯定米诺斯尚清醒。

“你最后一次穿它是什么时候的事了？”

“那可很久远了。让我想想，那时候拉达还有女朋友呢。”

“啊，那真的是很久以前了。”

“为什么我会被扯进你们疯狂的裤子话题中？我一直是个严谨认真的人啊。”

“是啊是啊。”

“你那种语气是什么意思？”

“嗯，第一次和女朋友打招呼到结婚，隔了这么长时间，拉达你真是个严谨的人。”

“可惜不是和女朋友结婚呀。哈哈……咳！咳……”

“艾亚哥斯，你这就叫活该。”

“小气的拉达。再这样下去，和我离婚之后可就没人要啦。”

“这不用你担心！”

“咳，嗯。拉达你现在就应该作准备啦，不然等离婚以后就能找生化仿真机器人了。”

“办个离婚不会拖那么久。上次问，达拿还说接近尾声了。”

“哦？哈。你还是不了解达拿。”

“噗！咳……咳！”

“笑什么，又呛着了不是。”

“达拿都斯说话有准头，除非修普诺斯早起晨练。”

“看来你对人性认识得很深刻嘛，米诺。”

“而且我还眼光长远呢。现在已经开始准备了。”

“什么！”

“好凶啊，拉达。人家害怕。”

“不要怕，米诺斯。我和你在一起。”

“白痴肥皂剧先等会儿演，米诺斯你说已经开始准备，准备什么？”

“约会对象啊。我已经拜托修普找了，他这周六就帮我安排。而且，感谢我吧，拉达。我也帮你安排了。“

“啊——米诺斯——！”

回放——

某天上午，米诺斯和达拿都斯在冰地域咖啡馆里打混。

“嘿，达拿。”米诺斯问，“你那边有没有什么有趣的人？”

“上礼拜有个酒鬼跟别人打赌，吃了半公斤干草然后农夫起诉他盗窃。”

“不是这方面，不过等一会儿你得仔细跟我说说这个案子。我是问约会对象。”

“哦哦？已经厌倦拉达了？还没到七年吧？”

“我难道要一辈子陷在一次酒后乱性中吗？不！我要在那里摔倒，在那里爬起来。”

“米诺斯……不管怎么说你和拉达还是有婚姻关系的，好歹收敛些。”

“怎么，大不了帮拉达也安排一个。”

“那可有意思了……不对！退一步讲，你们现在的情况几乎只能找到性观念极其开放、毫不在意婚外恋、、脸上打了几十个洞、满身纹身、养蝙蝠当宠物、每星期至少召唤一次外星人的素食主义者。”

“说话别那么绝，达拿，哈德斯不也有人要了。”

“话是这么说没错，但你的确是开放得吓人了。要是拉达抓住这一点和你打官司的话，离婚以后你分不到财产的。”

“拉达不会这样待我。所以你可以安全地帮我找约会对象不用担心。”

——回放结束。

“大体就是这样。“

“米诺你待拉达真好，我有点嫉妒了呀。”

“艾亚……算了你这个没见过世面的。总之我绝对不会去见达拿都斯找来的‘他’！”

“是‘她’，我特地叮嘱过。别那么死心眼拉达，不然我会以为你是要利用我的负罪感强迫我不和你离婚哦。”

“你有那种东西吗！”

“那么我更可能这样以为。”

“你以为去好了！”

“哼，我还会和朋友诉苦。艾亚我和你说……”

“米诺斯你不能太无赖。”

“为什么不呢。”

总之，星期六的两个约会就这么定下来了。

不能让拉达更不能让米诺斯知道的回放——

“紧急情况！米诺打算抛弃拉达另找人约会！威逼利诱都没有用了！”

“冷静！达拿都斯，只要我们仔细想想，总会有办法的。哈德斯你快把修普找来。达拿你先喝点红茶冷静一下。”

“怎么回事？为什么米诺斯突然有这个念头？”

“这都不重要。首要任务是先让他平稳度过这次危机。”

“不过，我开始想了，米诺和拉达真的会在一起吗？”

“为什么不呢？他们是拉达和米诺，不是吗？”

“说正事说正事。”

“从战术上讲，米诺主动向你提出要求，对我们是有利的：他把主动权交到我们手上了。”

“贝里我明白你的意思了。那么大家赶快想出一些怪人来。”

“啊啊！我有没有和你们提到过迪斯马斯克？”

“没有。”众人。

“法医，办刑事案，我大学同学。”

“不知道。”众人。

“有个男朋友当警察，专办经济诈骗。迪斯马斯克和他男朋友分分合合好多回，一闹分手就找别人给他介绍约会。”

“啊，想起来了。”

“对了，是他嘛。”

“在组织里的朋友们交流经验的时候我听说过他。”

“总之他们现在又‘分手’了。我可以把他找来。”

“修普，说实话你是不是主动要求帮他找的？”

“……是……是又怎么样？我最近活少，无聊得要死啊。”

“别忙着跑题，男士们。修普，你那个不错，介绍给米诺斯刚好。说到怪女人，我倒认识一个……”

——回放结束。

众人企盼的星期六已经到星期五路十三号敲门了。

上午九点，拉达和贝里瑟芬涅介绍的女孩——叫安妮——在达拿都斯的介绍下中规中矩地在冰地域认识。

“嘿，这是拉达。拉达，这是安妮。”

“很高兴见到你。”

“我也是。”

“那么，你们聊，我先走了。”

“嗯，去哪里？”

“去海洋公园怎么样？我和——哦，和朋友去过。”

“好啊，由女士来决定。你的大衣。”

“真有趣，我以前的——以前的约会对象从不这样。”

“真遗憾。我想你应该认识一些体贴的男人。”

“哈，我也是这样想的。”

而上午十点，米诺斯和迪斯马斯克（下简称迪斯，与亲密程度无关）居然也是经修普诺斯中规中矩地在冰地域认识的。冰地域风水看起来不好。

“迪斯，米诺。米诺，迪斯。”

“你好。哦，身材不错。”

“法医也能算半个警察嘛。你也不错。”

“呵呵，我多少也做些锻炼。”为什么你要在背后绞手指？

“……呃……我先走了……”

“看，他走了。我们也正式开始约会吧。”

“那么，去恐怖蜡像馆？”

“哦，太好了。”

在蜡像馆里——

“哦，看看这个！这件案子要是我破的就好了。”

“迪斯？法医好玩吗？”

“还好吧。虽然工作的时候起早贪黑的，辛苦了点。但是很值得。辛苦了几个月以后破了一件案子很有成就感。嗯，没工作时就要去搞研究学习什么的。反正不会闲得无聊……”

米诺斯内心：呸！一个辛勤工作的家伙，真讨厌。而且，话太多了吧？仔细看看，好像是为了掩饰自己的心不在焉呢。和我米诺斯约会还想着别人，真是不可原谅。不过……一直看下去，也许会有……好戏呢……

海洋公园里——

“拉达你看，好漂亮啊。”

“……长得太奇怪了……”

“因为要适应海底低温高压的环境。你看它的眼睛形状，最能体现生物对环境的适应。”

“哇，你是学生物的吗？”

“对呀，现在正在读硕士生。”

“读书很辛苦吧。还住宿舍？”

“是啊。其实，从某个角度看，住宿舍很有趣。”

“那是你遇到的室友好。我上大学的时候……”

“哈哈……”

米诺斯那边——

“迪斯看这个！查里·布朗警官。来自苏格兰场。啧啧，长得真是漂亮。‘经济诈骗方面的专家，对园艺也有一定研究’，我要是早出生一百年就好了，可以……”可以勾引他然后在米诺斯光荣簿上添上精彩的一笔。

“有什么好。看样子就知道是个目中无人的冷血动物。跟这种人扯到一起简直是折磨。”

“哦哦，嫉妒催人老哟，迪斯。太善妒的男人弄不好会孤独终老呢。”

“那也比跟这种人在一起然后短寿几年好多了。看看别的去吧，那边有奥丽弗伯爵夫人。”

米诺斯内心：呵呵，又心不在焉了。果然有隐情。接下来，我要做福尔摩斯，还是做热心观众就好呢？太好玩了，太好玩了。

拉达那边——

“是爆米花？”

“是啊，可以喂海鸥。”

“你是说……招来一大群吵闹的、食肉的、有尖利爪子和嘴的野生鸟类在旁边乱飞？”

“拉达，你是不是喜欢希区柯克？”

“被别人逼着看过一点。”

“你朋友喜欢？”

“是啊……他喜欢任何一种奇怪的东西……最正常的也就是水母了。”

“为……为什么会喜欢水母？”

“我怎么知道，他说那些东西有幽默感。”

“真有趣，我从没见过这样的男人。多说说，我需要多了解男人。”

“他啊……”

米诺斯这边——

“嗯……下周这儿有个植物展览啊……”

“……”为什么要掏出本子记上？难道他是个隐藏的花卉爱好者？真是人不可貌相啊。米诺斯侦探又学到了一点新东西，“咳，快到中午了，去哪里吃？”

“附近有家专卖北欧菜瑞典风味的。我觉得一般，但据……别人说很正宗。”

“没吃过。试试也好。”

“不过这时候……算了，走吧。”

米诺斯内心：其实还是炸鱼排和薯条更适合做出来约会的午餐呐。可是，米诺斯侦探是不会被一时的困难吓倒的，我绝对会不畏艰险探寻真相。

拉达那边——

“呀，我饿了。”

“这正好有家餐厅。吃……北欧菜怎么样？”

“尝尝也好。”

米诺斯那边——

迪斯带着米诺斯熟悉地上了四楼。餐厅环境很好，墙面虽然是一般的水泥，但是用塑胶装饰成圆木状，还有石砌的假壁炉，光线略暗，就像森林里的小木屋。餐厅一角有个小酒吧，因为是中午，空空荡荡的，只有吧台旁边坐着两三个人。

服务员把两人领到距酒吧有一段距离的一张桌子边。这时候，吧台旁坐着的一个男人恰好回头，他和迪斯的眼神碰在一起，两人一瞬间僵住了。

米诺斯内心：哦！这就是“隐情”吧？长得真漂亮。可惜，看样子迪斯不会把他介绍给我了。米诺斯侦探看见两人之间有火花了呀，啊啊，好戏不远了。

那人的眼神在迪斯和米诺斯之间来回转了转，脸色阴了下来。

米诺斯本应该不自在的内心：看来我成了夫妻吵架的牺牲品。呵呵（为什么要笑？），回去找修普诺斯算帐。

那人站起来，径直朝迪斯走了过来，然后，用虽然强压着怒吼也很礼貌（还很好听的——BY米诺斯）声音对米诺斯说：“抱歉，先生。我和您的同伴有几句话……”“我和你有什么话好说！”迪斯恶狠狠地打断，“阿布罗狄我早就说过受不了你的脾气……”

米诺斯本应惊慌的内心：啊哟，打断美人讲话要遭报应的，迪斯。

果然。迪斯马斯克连人带椅子被叫做阿布罗狄的美人踢翻。迪斯在椅子倒地之前跳了起来，

一拳打向阿布罗狄……

此时，米诺斯早已经站在围观人群中视角最好也最安全的地方开心地观赏这场质量极高的武打表演。

米诺斯内心：美人啊，可惜脾气不好，而且也不像会照顾人的类型。唉，还是不适合我。难道我这么好的人也要孤独一生吗？哦！厉害！踢他，就这样！

不管怎么说，米诺斯还是度过了一个快乐的上午。

拉达这边——

“楼上怎么了？这么吵。”

“不知道。还是走吧。”

“没想到北欧菜也不错。”

“啊，还好。”

安妮看上去有些心事，一直沉默着。走到门外一个比较不起眼的地方，她突然对拉达说：“拉达，你靠近一点。有得确定一些事情。”

然后……

米诺斯那边——

米诺斯轻快地走出饭店大门，带着愉快的表情随意向四周看了看。不经意间，看见拉达正在吻安妮。并没有血液凝固什么的，米诺斯只是在原地站着看了几秒钟，然后迈着同样轻快的步子向相反方向走开。

拉达那边——

拉达内心：怎么回事？她也太矮了吧？一直弯着腰很辛苦。而且，骨架是不是太小了？哎，她擦香水了吗？味道真呛。

一个吻结束的时候，拉达尴尬地看着安妮，正想着要怎么向她解释自己的冷淡。安妮却突然哭了：“对不起，拉达。你的确不错，但我不能喜欢上你。你始终是个男人。”

安妮是女同性恋。最近刚结束了一段很认真的感情。对方因为抵不住家里的压力和她分手了，所以安妮对自己的性取向产生了厌恶，打算彻底改变，至少下半辈子把同性恋倾向隐藏起来。顺便说一下，安妮是素食主义者，觉得蝙蝠是最可爱的动物，对外星人也很感兴趣。

拉达劝她坚强一点，去看看心理医生，然后很绅士地送安妮回家。

离开安妮的公寓后，拉达一边在路上走着，一边用理性的态度分析自己的感情问题：原来她是同性恋，那么就可以解释……不，不对。很明显我的反应与她的性取向无关，而是针对一些其他特征。那么……看来……啊哈！哦……我得去图书馆查查资料，确认一下。

拉达，你这个无趣的家伙。你难道不知道大家都期待着你去成人录像店吗？

晚上五六点钟，拉达从图书馆回来做晚饭，带着几本没看完的书。一推门，惊讶地发现米诺斯居然已经回来了。

“嗨，米诺。约会怎么样？”

“好玩。”

“……他还活着吗？”

“天地良心，拉达。我从没做过这么安静的观众。”

“真难得。”

“别光说我，你的约会看起来也不好？你脸色很差。”

“中午就分手了。下午一直在图书馆里呆到……啊，这个钟点了。晚饭要吃什么？”

“终于等到这个问题了……”

这时的修普诺斯——

修普诺斯正在整理今天工作，突然被秘书叫住：“修普诺斯先生，有位女士找您。”“好，让她进来。”修普诺斯职业性地回答。秘书脸色有些怪异：“那您可要晚点下班。她卡在门口了。”

这时候门口传来一阵砖块、木片的碎裂声和几声惊呼，还有一个女高音：“亲爱的修普诺斯，真高兴你向我求婚了。”

To be continued


	6. 一个人不喝酒

听说过这么句话：一个人不喝酒，两个人不赌钱。大意是说不要做这两件伤身伤心的事情。

拉达对后一条一向坚持得较好。而前一条，至少，近两天拉达想一个人找个地方，喝点酒静一静。

不是说前两天的约会失败对他有什么打击——和米诺斯住在一块儿，什么打击没受过。而是，他，拉达曼迪斯，在某种程度上，可以说，没有他自己认为的那么直。而且因为这件和米诺斯明明没有任何关系的事，他突然想躲开米诺斯，这也让拉达认识到他没有自己认为的那么理智。幸亏快月末了，米诺斯和艾亚哥斯要赶稿，本来就不怎么见面。加上他刻意的躲避，虽然都是一家人，却也很难见面。

今天，吃过晚饭后，拉达又借口找编程序的思路一个人跑到外面散步。米诺斯却很反常地一遍又一遍叮嘱拉达要在八点前回来。艾亚哥斯也在一边帮腔。反常的状态让拉达心里有点毛，但他还是答应了。

拉达在楼下的咖啡馆里买了一纸杯啤酒，拿着杯子，在路上漫无目的地走着，觉得啤酒没有冰地域里的好喝，虽然都是从一个酒厂里酿的。

拉达喝了一口酒，从牙齿到胃一路都冷嗖嗖的，好像冻冰了一样。我很少这样做，而且，以后该更少这样做。拉达叹了口气，想。呀，都快十一月了，难怪这样阴冷。下回出门要记得戴围巾。英国该死的冬天。拉达补充。

米诺每到这时候，就把暖气开得很足，还无耻地要求多得足够淹死拉达的热可可牛奶。记得有一次，拉达愤怒地和他抱怨说：“米诺斯你又不是奶牛！”然后，米诺斯居然真的穿了一身白地黑点的毛衫和灯芯绒裤子，头上还戴了一对小小的角。唉，他那种打扮真的很像没烤均匀的魔鬼。拉达想，无意识地笑了一下。嘿，当时我还对同性恋嗤之以鼻来的，现在看来，真是太丢脸了。拉达简直想挖个洞跳到烤得均匀的正牌魔鬼那儿去。

拉达又喝了一口酒，冰凉的酒冻得他轻咳了两下。他现在，说是对人生产生怀疑重了些。大体上，就像一本书从小看到大，突然有一天惊悉它是删节版。变化不是太大，就是太快。拉达有些受不了。

唉，真麻烦。拉达又叹了口气。真不想回去一个人编程序。可是，在外头一个人乱晃也没什么意思。拉达捏扁空杯扔进垃圾桶，强打起精神回去干活。米诺和艾亚又到截稿期了，这两天我和他们根本没怎么见面。啊啊，每次月末都这样各人忙各人的。就像电视里说的，每个月总有几天不舒服，哈。

唉。

拉达最后叹了口气，推开门——

我为什么没跳上一架飞机跑到外国去？

拉达看到了一群似曾相识的人：吸血鬼哈德斯，女巫贝里瑟芬涅，狼人达拿都斯和《爱丽丝》里赶时间的兔子修普诺斯，史路尼和巴连加菲，更别提毛绒绒的粉红猪艾亚哥斯和同样毛绒绒的黑猫米诺斯。

这些人一起对拉达喊：“生日快乐！拉达！”米诺斯还扑过来狠狠地拥抱了拉达一下。大概是外面太冷，拉达在惊讶地站着的几分钟里忘了放开米诺斯暖和的身体。

别皱眉，拉达。其实你心里很高兴吧。

“快去！换衣服！”米诺斯把拉达推进储藏室临时改的更衣室。

储藏间里黑，拉达看不清自己要换的衣服。只感觉它们没什么多余的地方比如尾巴，而且，手感很熟悉。大概是又糟蹋了我一件西服，算了。反正也不怎么穿。拉达想。

穿着它们，拉达有些紧张地推门出去。

现在，拉达从一个衣着朴素的SOHO变成了一个朴素的扫烟筒工人。黑猫米诺斯凑过来，两人身前身后立刻一片白光——不是起反应，相机的闪光灯而已。

为了营造什么气氛，屋里只开了几盏小灯。本来米诺斯主张点蜡烛的，哪怕烧了尾巴，被达拿都斯指出最有可能烧着的那条尾巴就在米诺斯屁股上才作罢。如米诺斯所想，现场着实阴风阵阵——为了气氛，暖气也没开。

嗯，是谁提议的并不重要。总之他们开始跳——正式的体面的聚会跳的那种——舞。拉达想在第一时间找到个女舞伴，不是他有意掩盖自己的性取向，如果有两个词永远不能用来形容星期五路十三号的居民，就一定是软弱和正常，而是，这么说好了，拉达只会跳男步。而按布莱克家的传统，两个同性一起跳舞，要靠严肃讨论或扔硬币来决定，呃，你知道是什么。

可惜，迟到兔子占了先机。

正当拉达精神紧张不知如何在这样的聚会中生存下去的时候，哈德斯伯爵居心叵测地露出了尖牙冲他微笑：“嘿，拉达。我们一起跳怎样？我可以跳女步。”

拉达看了看剩下的人，不，剩下的猪和狼和花斑猫和小猎犬，毫不犹豫地答应了。

女巫 和兔子先生是很合适的一对，只是女巫再高些就更完美了——现在兔子先生的女步看起来有点别扭。布莱克家新的女主人把古老的传统发扬光大了呀。小猪和巴连加菲，红红黄黄的，颇有中国式的喜庆味道。狼人和小猎犬在扔硬币，幸好有足够的时间在他们出结果之前离远点。

看看这些人，从我第一天认识他们的那天起就一直是这个鬼样子。拉达想。他忽然发现，同性恋问题不再那么让他心烦了。至少，世界上还有什么是不变的。看看这些人，虽然不多还很奇怪，但也很好了……不对，少了一个？

“哟哟，拉达！你走神了。”哈德斯伯爵精致的皮鞋被拉达钉了掌的硬底长统靴踩了一下。

“抱歉，可是我……有些事情……”拉达道了歉，让哈德斯先去和别人跳，自己在客厅里东张西望。

在哪里……啊哈！一张独自在角落里背对着他的沙发不小心，把搭在扶手上的半条别人的尾巴露了出来。

拉达走过去，越过靠背往那边看，果然看见米诺斯蜷在一堆靠垫里。

听到脚步声，米诺斯回头看了一眼，嘴角似乎挑了一下，说：“嗨，拉达。”声音没什么精神。没什么精神的声音在拉达心上碰了一下，有些微的疼。

人们都在开阔的地方跳舞。音乐声和脚步声虽响，听起来却像隔壁的热闹。拉达碰了碰米诺斯，低声地，甚至可以说温柔地说：“来跳舞吧。不过不想被踩就得让我带。”

“哼。”米诺斯嘴角确实挑了一下，“扔硬币。”

扔了几十个硬币，结果是所有的硬币都恨米诺斯。

“别踩我的脚，拉达。这可不是蹄子什么的。”米诺斯不甘心，口头便宜还是要讨。“我会做烤鱼赔罪。”拉达牵着米诺斯的胳膊把他带到人群里，说：“那么，跳舞吧。”

前两天失败的约会也让米诺斯心神不宁。他发现自己越来越懒得和每一个新情人谈话，熟悉他们，更懒得和他们一次次地从头建立关系。一开始，他还觉得是自己的懒又上升了一个层次，为此还颇高兴了一阵。可是，仔细想想，这岂不是厌倦的征兆？难道……不，不！我还年轻！对美食仍充满激情。也许……也许我只是感冒了，对，只是感冒了。

他曾经把爱情当作游戏。你看他那么娴熟，无非是因为游戏的是别人的爱情。

感冒的日子里，米诺斯把自己照顾得舒舒服服（实际操作由拉达负责），可是，米诺斯悲哀地发现，自己的症状好像没有任何改善。一个英俊的男人在咖啡厅里向米诺斯搭讪，居然被他冷冰冰的眼神吓得跑出门外。要是以前，米诺斯一定会……你知道是什么。但现在，他只想回家躺在沙发上看电视喝热可可被拉达照顾。艾亚哥斯都看出他不对劲，还把修普诺斯找来。结果米诺斯十分健康，而且一点也没发胖。

米诺斯很高兴这两天拉达总是出去散步，让他可以一个人对付感冒症状。拉达在家的时候，截稿期也是个好借口。不过，米诺斯得意地想，艾亚可是真的在忙，嘿。

唉。

可是一个人感冒真的很……不！最后那个词太……了，不适合饱食终日的米诺斯我！

真是十足的奇怪。拉达邀他跳舞的时候，明知拉达不怎么会跳舞而且本打算一个人清闲的米诺斯，居然答应了，还有些开心。

拉达带着米诺斯站定，音乐变了，是《昨日重现》。

拉达紧张地扶着米诺斯，他也知道自己男步跳得也不好。而且，米诺斯穿的是柔软的短靴。踩一脚可不是好玩的。拉达想，好像他没踩过哈德斯似的。拉达低着头，小心地迈步。米诺斯也小心地躲着拉达的皮靴。

也许是太专心了，换了好几支曲子，他们都没有发现。直到音乐突然消失，两人才吃了一惊。有些别扭地和对方拉开一点距离。

一直到现在为止都太正式了。所以，有人提出了一个很缺德的游戏，并且立刻得到众人拥护。在这里不方便说是谁，不过一只粉红色的橡皮猪鼻子也许会被拉达重重地敲一下。

很简单的游戏：转瓶大富翁。谁在大富翁游戏中先得二十分，就可以指派某个人去转一个空啤酒瓶。瓶口指着谁，转瓶的就要亲被指到的人一下。除非指向空地或者转瓶人自己。

尽管经常提供美味的茶点和红茶，拉达是第一个被出卖的。虽然也不方便指明是谁背叛的拉达，可以确定的是，那个猪鼻子一定会被拉达重重地敲一下。

现在，那个温顺无害的空瓶在拉达眼里就像一个带有熊猫烧香的电子邮件。

拜托你，我没有把你打碎，也没有把你随便扔进垃圾堆，而是把你洗得干干净净的和其他玻璃制品放在一起。所以你千万要指向空地啊。

拉达好像有些压力过大。

开始了！开始转了！

瓶子转得越来越慢……越来越慢……越来……越慢……然后……停！

米诺斯。

众人立刻发出不满和失望的哀叹：早就结婚的两人有什么好挖掘的潜力。但是，第一把就破坏规矩是不好的。尤其对布莱克家这种名门望族。

“虽然没什么好看的。但是，拉达、米诺，你们可不能坏了规矩。“哈德斯是家规森严的布莱克家的家长。

众人安静下来，在暗淡的光线下注视事情的进展。

拉达想：米诺斯会杀了我。啊，怎么办。光出汗没有任何意义啊，拉达曼迪斯。想办法。幸亏这里黑，米诺斯看不见我脸红。

米诺斯想：为什么，我一直都努力工作的，为什么会遇到这种事情？啊，我的脸很烫啊。米诺斯居然脸红？耻辱！幸亏这里黑，拉达看不见。

在众人无声的催促下，拉达僵硬地一步步朝米诺斯走过去。

拉达想：怎么办，赶快想办法啊，拉达曼迪斯。不然就不能活到明天了。啊，那我是不是应该先回去把活干完。现在还有心思编程序？快想办法啊！

米诺斯想：他走过来了！千万，千万不能脸红！就当喝汤被碗碰了，就当被蚊子咬了，就当被狗咬了，就当被猪咬了，就当被外星人……

拉达捧起米诺斯的脸，左手放在他脸颊上，右手托着米诺斯的下巴，而拇指放在米诺斯唇上——众人所在的角度，加上黑暗，看不见他的右手——低头，拉达的嘴唇在自己拇指指背上碰了一下。

如释重负的拉达想：我还活着！距离控制得刚好。不过……米诺斯的嘴唇好凉啊。

米诺斯想：啊……怎么会这样嘛……不对！我果然是感冒了。

经过一阵程式化的欢呼，别人回到了游戏上。要过一会儿才轮到拉达和米诺。所以现在他们面对面站着，尴尬地躲着对方的视线。

“咳，嗯，米诺？”拉达沉默了一会儿，说。

“嗯？”

“你……冷不冷？”

“……啊，有点。”米诺斯都觉得这个问题太突然，但还是照实回答。

拉达脱下外套披在米诺斯肩上，这时有人招呼拉达去掷骰子，拉达整了整衣服以便它能妥贴地待在米诺斯身上，然后拍了拍米诺斯说：“到我了。”

第二个被指名的是，哈德斯·布莱克。游戏的发起人之一。被他的妻子，贝里瑟芬涅。而那个不幸的人，是达拿都斯。

哈哈，看你们两个混蛋假牙缠在一块儿。拉达幸灾乐祸地想。“……看你们两个混蛋假牙缠在一块儿。”难道我说出来了？拉达想，继而发现是米诺斯在自言自语。拉达摸了一下米诺斯的指尖，是温的，满意地回头看热闹。

达拿都斯像中古西欧的骑士一样吻了哈德斯的手背，结束。

旁观者中最不满的好像是贝里瑟芬涅呀。

既然出现了如此卑鄙的手段，特地设置的“吻”就没有意义了。所以，有人提议改成用喝酒代替。啊，愿你平安，小猪。

…………

喝，头疼啊。

拉达想爬起来，却发现自己半边身子沉甸甸的。该不会……啊！啊！啊！想起了上回的教训，拉达瞬间清醒。谢天谢地，怀里还是原来那个。其他人横七竖八地趴了一地，算了，随他们去吧。

米诺斯紧紧抱着拉达，在拉达怀里蜷成一个黑色的毛线球。

拉达动了一下，感觉的米诺斯冰凉的鼻尖。真是，明明怕冷还非要关暖气。拉达叹了口气，想。他把米诺斯推开一点——不是要把他扔一边——小心地把米诺斯披的外套裹紧，然后抱起米诺斯，往米诺斯的卧室走去。

拉达把米诺斯放在床上，盖好被子。本想写一张纸条提醒他醒了以后赶稿，又一想路尼也还趴在楼下让米诺斯休息一天也无妨，就把便条撕了扔在字纸篓里。最后摸摸米诺斯的头，下楼照顾其他人去了。

至于前两天的烦恼，似乎被酒淹死了。

To Be Continued


	7. 禁酒令

大概是拉达生日闹得狠了，白天又逞强干活，达拿都斯感冒了。是货真价实的病毒性感冒，不是米诺斯的冒牌货。

咝咝（吸鼻子），唉，既然身为达拿都斯，为什么非要学拉达？今天早点睡吧。

六点多的时候达拿都斯随便吃了点饼干当晚饭，就洗漱准备上床睡觉了。本来还想吃点药，但是翻了翻药箱，只有半瓶缓解视疲劳的眼药水。聊胜于无。达拿都斯想，点了几滴眼药水，爬到床上，一边期待明早会好转，一边睡着了。

迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿，达拿都斯被一些声音惊醒。

听见滴滴哒哒的声音，他想，哦，下雨了。听见拖得很长的风声，他想，哦，起风了。听见咔啦一声很干脆，他想，哦，打雷了。听见细微的叭哒叭哒声，他想，哦，屋里有别人在走路。

等等，我刚才是在想，屋里有别人吗？

达拿都斯悄悄睁开一只眼睛小心地左看看右看看。突然一记闪电，刹那间在屋里勾画出一个细长高挑的身影——手里拿着一些亮晶晶的什么器械。

“啊！啊！啊——”外星人！疯狂科学家！食人疯子！从有线电视里跑出来了！

“你的确发烧了，达拿。”

达拿都斯的眼睛适应了黑暗，才发现不过是修普诺斯拿着体温计。啊，喉咙好疼。

“感觉怎样？有没有头痛？有没有吃东西？有没有吃药？我像不像开膛杰克？”达拿都斯一直摇头，听到最后一个问题时，慎重地点了点头。

“乖，吃药。”修普诺斯坐在床边，拍了拍达拿都斯的头，从口袋里拿出药片递给他。达拿都斯刚把小小的白药片吞下去，正在喝水，修普诺斯想起什么似的突然坐直：“达拿，你……你刚才吃的药……是白色的吗？”说着，冷汗都快流下来了，达拿都斯紧张起来，点了点头：“是，有什么……什么问题？”达拿都斯刚说一句话就感觉喉咙又开始疼，就拿着水杯小口地抿着水。

“当然没有！”修普诺斯很快地回答，尽力让达拿都斯相信药片，“副作用也不大，如果你喜欢狼人的话。”

“噗——咳咳咳咳！什……什么？”

“开个小玩笑。亲爱的。你对待哈德斯都那么有幽默感，相信你一定能欣赏这个玩笑。”修普诺斯亲了达拿一下，转身下楼。

达拿都斯想起来了，他们开始交往的第一天，修普诺斯就警告过他说：“虽然这么多年了你早就知道，但还是提醒一下：我很容易吃醋，你要注意。”我早该记住的，这个懒鬼说了这么长一句话，怎么能不重要？

别难过，达拿。这只是自然界的平衡：攻，要付出代价。

“感冒了要注意饮食，达拿。”修普诺斯端着一只锅和一个杯子回来。

尽管鼻子不通，达拿都斯仍然敏锐地认出了杯子里散发出的气味：“是不是胡罗卜汁和燕麦粥？拿走！那会害死我的！”

“这是有营养的食物。”修普诺斯好像真的很在意生日聚会上的事啊。

“不！”

“那么我让你在上面？”

“我已经在上面了，你这懒家伙。”

“那么我早起帮你做饭总可以了吧。”

“那岂不是祸不单行？”

“你再这样，我要 向潘多拉小姐交代某些问题了。”

“你！你不能这么残忍！我要起诉你！”

“在你起诉我的时候，最好抽空把它们喝了。”

你看，在不讲道理的时候，医生的花言巧语和咄咄逼人总是要胜过律师的逻辑。又失一城的达拿都斯忿忿地抱着被子坐起来。先小心地看了看，闻了闻，确定胡罗卜汁和燕麦粥都是买来的以后，达拿都斯才放心地把它们吃掉。

达拿都斯吃完后，修普诺斯随便把锅和杯子放在地上，一脚踢到门边，然后就坐在床边看自己带来的杂志《恐怖片每月看一看》，美还其名曰找顾病人。血糊糊的封面女郎正对着达拿都斯。

在她（它？）的逼视下，达拿都斯觉得自己开始出汗。“好热，我要换衣服。”修普诺斯摸摸他的额头估计了一下体温：“不行，药才刚开始起作用。忍着吧。”

“你看我流了好多汗啊，很不舒服。”达拿都斯抱怨，悄悄地把被子掀开一点。

“那也不行。”修普诺斯卷起杂志打了达拿都斯一下。

“再这样下去我要变成泡菜了。没有人会愿意雇一个泡菜律师。”

“大不了我养你。躺好，要听医生的话。仗着年轻身体好就乱来，只会给自己惹麻烦。我从前有个摔断腿的病人，叫他不要跳，不听。最后就变成小青蛙了。（知道了吗，屏幕前的狐银亲？）你想边成小青蛙吗，达拿？”

为了增加说服力，修普诺斯开杂志凑到达拿都斯眼前，指着一幅电影截图让他看。

兔子狼人就算了，青蛙……我讨厌没毛的动物。达拿都斯犹豫了一下，觉得还是躺下好。

过了多久呢？修普诺斯的杂志快要看完了。修普诺斯又检查了一下，满意地发现达拿都斯已经退烧了。“呀，睡觉时间。”修普诺斯关了灯跳上床，顺手把杂志塞到达拿都斯枕头底下。

“啊呀！人上来，杂志拿走！”

“想都别想。”

“别靠过来，传染。”

“放心，我比你更知道怎么让自己不感冒。让点地方。”

吃了药，喝了健康食物，达拿都斯感觉好多了。雨水和钟表单调的滴哒声让他感到困倦像夏天温柔的湖水一样慢慢地淹没他。被水浸没的任何一样东西都显得可爱，更别提怀里树袋熊一样的家伙了。

“嘿，修普。你说，我们公开了好不好？”达拿轻轻地说。他已经快睡着了。

“……别傻了……”修普在睡梦里回答。

是啊，如果公开了，先不说哈德斯的“未婚同居太不成体统了！去结婚，马上！”和贝里瑟芬涅的“推动”。就算是潘多拉也够麻烦，她一定会在心里把错过如此重大的奸情当作耻辱，继而加倍地打探更多内情，天知道根本没别的了。更不用说米诺斯的“哦？呵呵……”和艾亚哥斯的“呜哇！”以及一系列后续事件。你说拉达？哼，他的确会对达拿都斯和修普诺斯抱着同情态度，但只要米诺斯一开口说“拉达——”，你再看吧。

人还是要受现实的控制呀，咝咝，咳。达拿都斯想。算了，现在这样也好。在完全睡着之前，他支起身子，亲了修普一下。

虽然喉咙还在痛说不出口，不过你知道我想说什么：晚安，亲爱的。

——————The End————


	8. 杯中自有颜如玉

在众人的注视下，扫烟筒的拉达僵硬地迈步向黑猫米诺斯走去。然后，小心地用双手捧起米诺斯的脸，深吸一口气，低下头……“拉达，红茶！”米诺斯突然挣开，对拉达大声说。然后，骑上扫烟筒的刷子在屋里乱飞。

这都是什么乱七八糟的……？

拉达刚醒，一时反应不过来。坐了一会儿，伸手去按掉还在用米诺斯的声音嚷嚷“拉达，红茶！”的，黑猫形状的闹钟。这是米诺斯送他的生日礼物。拉达却在闹钟上摸到一张便条。

哦，今天得去和老板谈个什么混帐事情。

生日过后有三个多星期了。在这段日子里，拉达可以说少有的清闲。以前每三天必一份的任务来得越来越慢，直到一星期才来一份；公司的网络也很太平，一连几天都没人打电话来求助。其实仔细想想，工作逐渐变少已经有一段时间了。只是最近艾亚哥斯参加什么研讨会去了，他的电脑终于不再冒烟，拉达更闲下来，才发现问题。再这样下去，不就变成米诺斯了吗。拉达想。还特地给公司打电话问问有没有工作，当然是背着米诺斯。可是接电话的老板助理“哦哦哈哈”地寒暄一番就把挂电话了。拉达感觉到有什么奇怪的地方，可刚放下电话米诺斯就叫他，说是烤面包机坏了要他修。拉达就先把疑惑放下了。

仔细想想，拉达经常“先把疑惑放下”，这可不是个好习惯。谢天谢地他干活的时候不这样。

前一天，拉达接到老板的电话，叫他去谈些“要紧事”。口气甚是奇怪，就像小学生自以为神秘地计划“我们不和他玩了”一样。

恶心死了！别忘了你三十五岁，早已经结婚了。接电话的时候拉达在心里想。听了有两三分钟，他就把电话先放在桌上，拿起《家有猫狗》杂志，研究了一下长毛猫的毛发护理，等老板说完了，就对听筒“嗯”了一声表示“知道了，再见”，挂了电话。

当技术骨干就是好啊。

无聊，大概又有什么新上任的高层搞内部团体。这些白痴还真是孜孜不倦呐，好像有会费交给他们似的。拉达一边穿衣服一边想。

难道……当SOHO时间长了，都会趋向于M某？

从地铁里挤出来仍旧穿着正经的拉达敲了敲老板办公室的门。三十五岁，早已经结婚了的老板殷勤地让他坐下。坐下以后，又开始吞吞吐吐地绕圈子。绕啊绕的，拉达快要生气的时候，才隐约说明了一点情况。

大体上，拉达的工作没有任何差错。但是，他竟然和一个男人结婚。老板以为是恶作剧，给了他相待长的一段反省时间，虽然拉达不知道但总算表示了老板对他的器重。可是，这么长时间之后还没见他离婚，老板就对拉达之前和米诺斯住在一起的情况产生了疑虑（拉达，你看人家就知道有疑虑就要立刻提出）。当然当然，招聘拉达的时候老板已经知道拉达和米诺斯住在一起，但当时看起来，他们只是单纯的室友。然而，在今天的背景下回过头来看以前的情况，就不再那么纯洁了。可见，拉达果然是同性恋，和一个男人先同居后结婚。

这老板是半夜从下水道爬进巫师的工作间偷吃魔药变成人的吧？拉达“嗯”了一声表示“行了，知道，你闭嘴。”而老板当即笑逐颜开，说年轻人犯错误不要紧，还有改正的机会嘛。

我犯了什么错误？拉达想。一边想一边被老板“还有事？不送不送”地推了出去。

技术骨干到底还是没有实权。

从办公楼走到地铁，拉达奇怪为什么人比来时少了这么多。想了想才明白，来的时候是上班高峰期，现在已经是十点钟了。上不上下不下，当然没多少人坐地铁。

看看，拉达想，当初我计划的未来可不是这么个样子。我记得……小时候只想把电脑学得特别厉害没想过别的。然后呢？然后到大学就只想当个朝九晚五的上班族，进一家跨国公司谋份优差。有了钱就搬进市区。一步步上升，三十岁有第一个孩子，到三十五岁升到高级主管。然后退休了，在郊区卖栋房子养老。都是平稳的成功人生。什么时候，我走得这么远了。拉达感叹了一下。当时，还觉得SOHO是难以想象的生活方式呢，对了，当时还不知道自己是同性恋。这还得多谢米诺。对了，米诺的电脑坏了，今天下午要帮他修。电脑又不是牛奶，放在那里不碰也会坏啊？又快到截稿了。米诺的东西和他本人一样毫无逻辑……

到站了，拉达下地铁，顺便买了份新一期的《家有猫狗》。出了地铁站，拉达站在超市门口看看，进去买了点面粉和奶油，家里的快用完了。

米诺斯的破电脑还真和他人一样，根本无处下手。拉达修完以后开始头晕。

拉达做了点冰柠檬水，他希望这种米诺斯饮料能缓解米诺斯头晕。中国不是有句话，叫以毒攻毒嘛。当然，米诺斯也有一杯。拉达斜靠在沙发上，米诺斯坐在旁边，随手翻着《家有猫狗》的增刊〈仓鼠也很可爱〉。虽然米诺斯看可爱的小仓鼠的眼神让拉达心里毛毛的，但是拉达明白，米诺斯是关心他才坐在这里而没有回房间躺着。这（不确定是米诺斯还是冰柠檬水）让拉达感觉好多了。

感觉好了以后，工作的麻烦又回到他脑袋里。我到底要头晕还是心烦呢？拉达想。

冰柠檬水快喝完了，米诺斯对拉达说：“拉达，上午有个律师来电话，说你老板介绍的。”

“真的？看来公司很重视我的能力呀。”

“倒不如说你公司人才奇缺。你干什么了？盗窃商业机密？”

“没什么。人际关系的小冲突。”拉达敷衍一下。要是真让米诺斯知道还了得。拉达想。

晚上，米诺斯一边擦着头发一边在纸上写写算算：嗯，拉达情绪不对，律师的电话，“看来公司很重视我的能力”，“人际关系”……哦哦，拉达在公司遇到了人际方面的麻烦，还牵扯到法律问题，弄不好会辞职，老板委派了律师来帮他。哦哦！难道拉达开车把哪个高层压了？还是用蛋糕砸了董事长？哼，这么大的事情都不告诉我，拉达。

“喂？达拿？我是米诺。你查一下……”

第二天拉达一定不会被闹钟吵醒，因为他根本就没睡。

我可不能不工作啊。虽然有存款生活没问题，但是不工作，人会变得像米诺一样。一间房子里容不下两个米诺斯啊。那么……我应该离婚……？呃……离婚……之后……之后……不就是一张协议书嘛。有什么要紧的。再说我和米诺不就是因为喝醉了才结的婚嘛。可是……难道另找地方干活？都做了这么久了。要是借布莱克家……不行！太恶心了！唉……明天去找新的离婚律师吧。老板介绍的那个还是算了……

米诺斯也很难得地，半夜没睡。

“米诺，拉达情况不妙哦。他公司因为拉达是同性恋要炒他，除非拉达离婚。”

“达拿，你确定这不是《费城故事》？”

“天啦！我们律师之间串闲话说出来的事你也不信？”

“不是不相信，但这真的太离谱了。星期五路十三号难道还会发生什么结局不美满的事情吗？”

“……不管怎么说吧。我借布莱克家的势力‘提醒’一下拉达的老板怎样？”

“不好。这样保住工作，拉达宁可自己辞职。到不如我们想办法给拉达的老板一个教训？”

“如果不是为解决拉达的工作问题，又是为什么呢？”

“为了他让我的……我是说我们的朋友，星期五路十三号的居民心烦。”

“米诺……”

“怎么？有意见？”  
“哪里。那么拉达那边怎么办？让他自己解决吗？”

“当然。他已经是大人了。要相信孩子的能力，孩子他妈。”

“那么他十有八九要在三十岁前离婚了。虽然是非婚生，但你了解他。”

“停，玩笑越来越无聊了。”

“是前一句还是后一句？”

“所有。拉达想离婚就离好了。又不是什么严肃的婚姻，只不过是酒后乱性。对，只不过是酒后乱性罢了。”

“米诺……”

“什么？又有意见？”

“没什么。明天到冰地域去商量。”

“期待你的创造力哦。”

把电话放下，米诺斯躺在床上想，拉达到底会怎样呢。还是会离婚吧。你就是这样的人。嗯，唯一一个分区不清的人也要彻底稳定下来了。呵呵，这样就不用和约会的对象花时间解释了。至于离婚理由，就说他突然发现自己是异性恋好了。约会……真麻烦啊。要先找到他们，再和他们说话，还得注意不要在三分钟之内就露出本性……真麻烦啊真麻烦。到不如……怎么，米诺斯？这样下去……这样下去……是不是又感冒了？

米诺斯开始困倦，渐渐地睡着了。他发现自己似乎又回到了拉达生日聚会上。他看见拉达僵硬地走过来，小心以至于笨拙地捧起自己的脸，缓缓低头……然后对他说：“米诺，我们只是朋友，所以，离婚吧。”

谁给你的权利，拉达曼迪斯？

米诺斯被愤怒吵醒了。他把被子蹬开，大步走到拉达房间，推开门，狠狠摇醒拉达：“谁给你的权利，拉达曼迪斯！”

然后又回去睡觉：还没到七点呢。

从没被人叫醒过的拉达茫然地在床上坐了会儿，想：一大早就被弄糊涂了，是不是预示着今天能顺利找个把人弄糊涂的律师？米诺斯也能作为吉兆出现？除了他扮成黑猫的时候。拉达看看米诺斯送的闹钟，黑猫，什么时候养一只吧。早点起来也好，早饭能给米诺斯烤个蛋糕。

米诺斯真正清醒过来的时候，拉达当然早就走了。早餐美味的蛋糕，帮助米诺斯开心地忘了奇怪的梦。

拉达又打扮整齐坐在地铁上了。特地避开了上班高峰期，地铁里没那么多人。拉达无意识地看着对面窗口，刚上车的时候看见的是是平面广告“阿克戎洗发水，魅力无限”。开车以后是一段灰色。到了下一站，又是“阿克戎洗发水，魅力无限”。车开了又是一段灰色。再下一站还是“阿克戎洗发水，魅力无限”。然后又是一段灰色。又到一站，这回不一样了，是“戎洗发水，魅力无限”和“阿克”，中间是一小条灰色。

坐地铁的时候，只要不下车，很难发现是不是坐错车或者坐过站。

车又开了。拉达面前又是一片灰色。拉达觉得烦躁。他甚至有种晕车的感觉，只想赶紧下车，看看不一样的东西。然而地铁还是开着，这节车箱里只有拉达一个人和白色的灯光和同一条流水线上生产出的坐椅。拉达骤然感到一阵不满，他需要一些东西。虽然不确定知道那是什么，但拉达知道它在这节车箱里不存在。

我是在回归原计划吧。拉达想。不过，有一点是不一样的：我现在清楚地知道自己是同性恋。那么……今后的计划呢……？不会和异性结婚是一定的了……等等，这儿有个问题。让我想想……

车又停了。虽然拉达看见的还是“阿克戎洗发水，魅力无限”，但是车内的滚动条提示，他已经到站了。那么等等再想吧，先下车。拉达检查一下有没有忘的东西，就下车了。

米诺斯难得这么激动。他推开冰地域的门，发现人来得很全。连艾亚哥斯都带着行李回来了。

“好高兴啊，终于可以帮上拉达了！”

“这下他说我好吃懒做的时候就不用在心里脸红了。”

“艾亚？”

“怎……怎么？你们都不会吗？”

“别伤心，艾亚。过两年你也会和我们一样的。”

“真的吗？”

“没错，你很有潜力，只是需要时间罢了。要相信科学。”

“对了，贝里瑟芬涅你是科学家来的。”

“怎么？不像吗？我难道没有写在T恤上？”

“那么，科学家有什么好主意？”

“做个诅咒娃娃怎么样？”

“啊……伟大的科学家。”

“亲爱的，研究表明，维系婚姻不是件简单的事。”

“或者，或者，我们可以设计一场谋杀，有不在场证明，有密室，有多年以前的纠葛……”

“艾亚，我知道你正被路尼欺负着，但请不要把工作带到咖啡馆里。”

“哼，医生有什么好办法？送到你的诊所去吗？”

“把他扔到河你怎么样？”

“真怀念，我小学毕业以后就没做过这么富有童趣的事了。”

“好像你有办法似的？请注意这次是不能上法庭的。”

“啊——拉达该死的傲慢。要是能打官司就好了。”

“我可不知道你这么勤快。”

“你又不是没当过观众。”

“有时间倒不如去打扫一下你的办公室。灰尘积得太多会得哮喘。”

“你们……车轮战……”

拉达按照地图，找到了他在网上联系的地方。就是这里了。拉达想。

“哦——好主意！”

“可是谁来操作呢？我们唯一的电脑专家就是拉达。”

“拉达可不是全世界唯一的电脑专家哦。”

“那么……是找巴连达因？”

“没错！”

“哦！我太激动了！太好玩了！我简直等不及看到结果！”

“别掐我！没我的热闹已经很倒霉了！”

拉达坐在办公桌对面，一个律师带着完全不同于达拿都斯风格的，职业化的微笑说：“是拉达曼迪斯先生吧。我从您送来的资料中已经大体了解了您的情况。”

刚才在咖啡馆里的人，现在一个不差地围在巴连达因的电脑前。

巴连达因是个很仗义的人，一听说拉达有麻烦，几乎在瞬间就赶到了。

他的任务很简单：侵入老板的电脑，找出老板的一些……的私人信件。如果没有，就想法做一些。

“您的情况很复杂。”律师说。拉达因为经常和达拿聊天，明白这在律师的行话里表示“我从没见过这么可笑的案子。这是难得的滑稽，但你还是得多付钱”。“不过也没那么复杂。”律师又说。这在律师的行话里表示“咝——（抽冷气声）这家伙看起来会揍我一顿，还是给他优惠点吧”。

“哦！”巴连达因成功的时候众人一起欢呼。可是很快又失望了：这个老板真是个兢兢业业的混蛋。除了商业上的往来信件记录，就是“如何管理员工”心得，还有“如何更好地执行命令”、“如何更好地少发薪”。看了以后让人不由得从心底产生深深的敬意，简直想把他扔进和好的水泥里蘸一蘸，捞出来晾干了摆在公司门口做为员工典范。

“辛苦了，巴连达因。不过接下来还要辛苦你一下。”

“这是没问题啦……但是，要设计什么样的？”

“我来！我来设计！”

“达拿……”

“那么看着我干什么？我只是无聊啊！”

“然后还要留恐吓信吧？恐吓信怎么写？”

“艾亚，你是侦探小说家。”

“我好像有些经验……我来吧。” 

“米诺……你果然不是一只简单的米虫。”

拉达把文件放进带来的公文包里，走出了律师楼。现在，只要他和米诺在包里的文件上签、字，他们就正式解除婚姻关系了。

“亲爱的，我是一个有着丰富幽默感和责任心的人。听说了您的无聊和狭隘，我感到十分震惊。我不要求任何形式的回报，只要看到您的精神境界能更接近智力健全的儿童，我就满足了。落款是：一个关心着世界有趣事业的人。”

“这就我写的。怎么样？”

“事实上……太好了！”

拉达又看着“阿克戎洗发水，魅力无限”。这时候已经快到下午了，但是除了“阿克戎洗发水，魅力无限”在进站的时候变成“限无力魅，水发洗戎克阿”以外没有任何不同。拉达心血来潮，想解决一下被他“先放在一边的疑惑”了。

想到哪了？对。如果我是同性恋就不该和异性结婚。那么……那么以后除非一直单身，否则迟早要再一次面对这个二选一问题啊。这样看来，离婚不就没有意义了吗？不，有意义。我和米诺斯结婚的唯一理由就是我们喝多了。所以应该离婚，因为……因为我不……爱他……？

“把这封信当作桌面！保证他能在第一时间看到。”

“好了！完成了！”

“哦——真完美……”

“要是能马上知道他的反应就好了。”

“那么我来安插几个眼线。我在律师界人脉很广哦。”

我在认真干活，什么都没听见……

拉达还想着。错过了下车。幸好他坐的是环线，有足够的时间让他想明白。或者让他放弃。

“回家了回家了。别让拉达发现。”

“巴连达因，别告诉拉达哦。”

“没关系，相信我吧。”

拉达到家的时候，已经下午三点钟了。得赶快做下午茶了。拉达想，快速地向家里走去，手里拿着公包。拉达推开门，米诺斯和艾亚像没有做任何坏事一样正在看电视。

“嗨，拉达！我回来了哦！”艾亚还向他打招呼。

“好消息。”拉达回身关上门，“我辞职了。”

米诺斯和艾亚惊讶地抬起头看了他一会儿，然后，扑过来拥抱他。

艾亚欢呼：“那么我们就都是无业人员了！”

米诺斯趴在拉达肩膀得意地说：“拉达你终于想明白了。”呵呵。我为什么有点惊喜？

是的。拉达想。我爱他。

TBC…..

说到黑猫表示吉兆啊，似乎在什么地方看到过。小时候（汗……）看电视，看到过有个欧洲国家，不是离拉达家很近就是离米诺家很近，认为黑猫和扫烟筒的人表示幸福美满。所以结婚的时候，就要特地请人打扮成扫烟筒的带着一只黑猫去贺喜。（这好像应该在上一章说……）


	9. 啤酒花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前传

A：艾亚哥斯  
M：米诺斯  
RH：拉达曼迪斯  
RU：路尼  
V：巴连达因  
（）内为除人物对话以外能听到的声音

01

（马车铃声，杂乱的马蹄声和人的脚步声，车轮压过石板声，报童叫卖声，笑声，谈话声。其中，有一个钉了掌的皮靴踩踏石板地面的声音尤为清晰。其他声音渐轻，只有这个脚步声，快速但规律地响着。脚步声一停。皮靴踩着木板上楼的声音。脚步声又一停，敲门声。）

M：请进。（开门时合页发出的吱呀声）哦哦，这不是苏格兰场大名鼎鼎的，一向看不起律师的拉达曼迪斯警长吗？请坐。  
（椅子受压时发出的吱呀声）  
RH：咳，即使如此，还是很高兴见到你，米诺斯先生。  
RU：我去倒茶来。（椅子失去压力时发出的吱呀声，软底皮鞋踩着木板的脚步声，开门、关门声）  
M：哦？原来警长也可以有幽默感呀。  
RH：过奖。（开门、关门声。软底皮鞋踩着木板的脚步声。）谢谢，放在这里就好。  
（瓷器轻碰木质桌面发出的声音）  
M：路尼亲爱的，你太客气了。可以去休息了，我和……呃，这位警长的对话无须记录。  
RU：好的，米诺斯……先生。哦，茶点已经做好了放在厨房。  
M：路尼我真爱你。这次一定又是完美演绎。  
（软底皮鞋踩着木板的脚步声，比之前显得有些匆忙。开门、关门声）  
M：呵呵，他脸红的时候不可爱吗？  
RH：你秘书？你们感情很好呐。  
M：第一次见面就问这么多，可不礼貌。拉达。我可以省略成这样吗？  
RH：第一次见面就省略别人的名字也不礼貌。米诺斯。我可以这样称呼你吗？  
M：警长的职业病啊，拉达。没必要这么紧张地对付我。  
RH：我认为很有必要。  
M：唉，过度防卫。这就是我们这些英国人的缺点呀。  
RH：我是英国人没错，但是，米诺斯，你有北欧血统。  
M：难道苏格兰场地情报网把我也包括进去了？我可一向是安分守己的好公民。  
RH：哪里。只是这回需要你帮忙，才临时查了一下。况且也没查到多少东西。  
M：为苏格兰场效忠是我的荣幸。被苏格兰场盘查也是我的荣幸。  
RH：别那么瞪我。我们只是为了破案。  
M：那么为了破案的警长先生，请长话短说。美味的茶点正在厨房里冷却。  
RH：好吧，好吧。听说过史密斯先生？  
M：哦——“圣诞史密斯”，当然。随时准备好把手头的小玩意、钞票送给随便哪个人，还不记得送了什么和送给谁的大富豪。可惜我没有碰见过他。  
RH：前几天史密斯家发生了一起盗窃案。  
M：如果我是窃贼，就不挑他家。  
RH：嗯？为什么？史密斯家不是有那么多为送人而准备的现金吗。  
M：可那些都由细致的史密斯夫人看管，好好地藏着。她虽然也慷慨地赏赐在沙龙里让她开心的人，可是东西都又不值钱又没品位。而且她的记性还该死的好，一个人只给一份。  
RH：那么这回，这位细致的夫人失算了。史密斯家失窃了一口檀木箱。据说有几百年的历史。不仅价值，重量也十分惊人。  
M：你是要我拿着放大镜去现场检查箱子移动的痕迹吗？  
RH：当然不。这很显然是家庭内部作案，所以我只想知道史密斯家里的事情。你们律师不是经常谈论这样的事吗。  
M：真令人伤心。我的职业是打官司，不是打听。不过您给予我的信任，真是让人欣慰。  
RH：别笑得好像你参与其中了似的。这让我的职业神经紧张。  
M：你的幽默感哪去了。（拉开抽屉声，翻动书本声）呐，给你。  
RH：这是……？  
M：《伦敦的另一面——史密斯卷》。米诺斯著，路尼整理。  
RH：天哪。你从哪里弄到这么多……可以写出来的……呃，传闻轶事？  
M：这就是我们律师的业内机密了，警长。如果你让我看看苏格兰场的卷宗，我也许会考虑告诉你哦。  
RH：你一个律师，看那些有什么用。  
M：呵呵，所以我也不能告诉你。  
RH：谢谢你的材料。（纸张抖动的声音）怎么？  
M：拉达曼迪斯警长，如果你一定要看我就必须问：你成年了吗？  
RH：米诺斯——  
M：开玩笑开玩笑。拉达这么一表人才还是警长，当然连儿子都成年了。  
RH：啊！米诺斯！今年我才二十三岁！  
M：真的？看不出——哦，不要瞪我嘛。开个玩笑。  
RH：据说米诺斯先生很喜欢冰地域点心店的蛋糕？  
M：怎么突然阴险起来了？警长？  
RH：店主西路费都和吉欣不巧正是我的朋友，也许会为了我得罪一下老主顾呢。  
M：……哦，呵呵。  
RH：什么？怎么？干什么？  
M：我还知道史密斯家的一些不能写出来的内幕。  
RH：……  
M：呵呵，警长可不能小看律师呀。想不想知道？  
RH：……  
Ｍ：那么，朗姆酒海绵蛋糕？  
RH：成交。  
M：呵呵。（纸张摩擦声）你知道史密斯先生和史密斯夫人各自的每月平均回家次数吗？  
RH：为什么会有这种东西……哦，等等……  
M：你可以回苏格兰场等，拉达警长。我的点心正在厨房里冷却。  
RH：难道点心比什么都重要？  
M：你会这么问我一点也不觉得奇怪。等着你的朗姆酒海绵蛋糕，拉达警长。

02

（皮靴踩木板的声音。敲门声）  
M：请进。嗨，拉达！上回的盗窃案怎么样了？  
RH：啊，一个混乱的结局。史密斯夫人以为那个箱子是不值钱的旧货，就把它随手给了自己的一个情人。那家伙认识古董，拿了东西就跑了。史密斯夫人气坏了，报了案，之后才知道那是值钱的东西。而其他的情人们，经警察一一审问之后，也都被史密斯先生发现了。  
M：情人“们”啊，史密斯先生真是观察家。  
RH：从你给我的每月平均回家次数统计表来看，有这样的事情是很正常的。  
M：别说这些了，后来，后来呢？  
RH：后来结案了，我就没再关注过史密斯家。  
M：啧，真是无趣。难道还有其他有趣的事情吗？  
RH：据报最近城郊的树林里常有枪声。虽然没有大规模的人员流动，也没有其他情况，我还是要注意一下。  
M：只不过是哪个有钱人家的傻儿子打猎玩吧。不用太在意。  
RH：哪有白痴在城郊打猎。不管怎么说，谢谢你的材料。  
M：呵呵，还是要靠你的分析能力呀。  
RH：客套话吗？给你。（轻压厚纸袋的声音）  
M：什么……？哦！  
RH：朗姆酒海绵蛋糕。我做的。  
M：我有多久没看见这么好的点心了？  
RH：你的秘书终于放弃兼职保姆了？说到路尼，他跑哪里去了？  
M：辞职了。家里有些事情。你知道，遗产啦，亲属啦……他这个受过法律熏陶的人回去有用。  
RH：难怪这里这么乱。我记得我的副官巴连达因负伤住院的时候也是一切工作都混乱了一阵。  
M：是啊。（拍打纸张声）你看，这些——哦！（大堆书本落地的声音。）  
RH：（翻动书声）艾亚哥斯的侦探小说？你也看这个？  
M：我们是好朋友哦。我还经常给他提供素材呢。  
RH：难怪他的小说写得那么真。  
（椅子受压的声音。书本互相碰撞声。翻动、磨擦纸张声。）  
M：虽然你很会整理文件，我还是要说——那叫现实主义风格。  
RH：什么风格和什么风格之间有区别吗。  
M：天哪，警长。每到这时候我就格外想念路尼。  
RH：嘿，怎么眼圈真的会红啊。  
M：当然，我是个感情丰富的人。  
RH：怎么可能……喂喂，擦一下吧。让别人看见好像我欺负你似的。  
M：相信了？  
RH：嗯，相信你不去学表演真是浪费。  
M：哼哼。手绢还你。话又说回来，你没看见我在桌上放了一叠新手绢吗？  
RH：我连你的桌子是在笔记本堆里还是在报纸杂志堆里都不知道。  
M：……警长你越来越幽默了。我今天状态不好，改天再决胜负。  
RH：我可不知道你这么认真。  
M：哼哼，你不知道的事情可以编一本百科全书了。啊呀！  
（书本落地声。椅子受压的声音。书本互相碰撞的声音。）  
RH：给你。你没想过再请一个秘书吗？  
M：咳，感情丰富的我，短时间内还无法接受有陌生人在这里乱转。  
RH：难道路尼刚来的时候你们就没有磨合期？你还是需要一个新秘书，时间长了，你就会觉得他也和路尼一样熟悉了。  
M：警长……算了。总之，路尼是不一样的。从一开始，就是他帮我打理。一想到要换人，就觉得有什么地方不对……哦，我分享的太多了？  
RH：……哦？呃，咳，没有。我，呃，只是在认真，呃，听你讲话。呃，你知道，人们倾听的时候。  
M：……警察也会用“倾听”这么高深的词？  
RH：……你果然还是米诺斯。  
M：呵呵……很高兴见到你，警长。  
RH：这句话晚了一点，但总比没有好。  
M：啊——亲爱的会烤蛋糕的拉达曼迪斯警长——  
RH：你先忙，我有事要走了。

03

（脚步声渐进。推开门的声音，门开到一半时忽然停住，接着又继续。）  
A：哦，你就是会烤蛋糕的拉达曼迪斯警长吧？  
RH：你……哦，您是艾亚哥斯先生？  
A：没错！看来这一个月以来，米诺没少和你说我的坏话。  
RH：……哈。  
（皮鞋声渐进。）  
M：看来你们已经互相打过招呼了。  
（关门声）  
A：米诺——一星期不见好想你——  
M：艾亚——  
RH：……两位感情好，但请不要忘了这里还有一个活人。  
M：抱歉。忘了。  
A：拉达到这里来是不是要米诺帮忙？哦！是不是有什么棘手的案子？密室？勒索？谋杀？  
RH：艾亚哥斯先生，苏格兰场不是所有的人都像您的小说里一样，只能等着大侦探出手。我只是需要一些背景资料。  
A：又有重要的案子吗？什么？为什么？谁？哪儿？什么时候？怎么样？  
RH：……抱歉，这件案子关系到一些敏感问题，不便让太多人知道。  
M：没关系，拉达。艾亚是我朋友。  
RH：……可是……  
M：如果艾亚不方便知道，我想我也不方便知道。  
A：哦——米诺——  
RH：……好吧。但是，请千万，千万不要以此为素材写小说。  
A：我发誓！  
RH：那么……格林家，就是那个近几年因为大儿子杰克"格林的商业才能，新兴起的格林家。小儿子汤姆"格林被杀了。被人用什么钝器打中后脑。尸体扔在一条小巷里。  
A：杀人者是个很强壮的人了。  
RH：那倒不一定。还要看死者和凶手当时所处的位置等等。  
A：真像小说一样啊。有没有可疑人物？  
M：听起来像是仇人下手。据我所知汤姆可不是个讲究道德的人。甚至在烟花场所还小有名气——“勇者汤姆”。  
RH：我也是这样想的。虽然死者身上值钱的东西都被拿走了，但是尸体上没有搏斗的痕迹。而且弃尸的小巷是中产阶级聚集区，平时几乎没有人，也很整洁没有藏身的地方，有强盗几乎是不可能。我想大约是有个能让格林信任的人把他骗到那里。所以才来找你打听一点闲话。  
A：拉达拉达，你调查他的朋友和亲戚了吗？  
RH：正在调查。老格林嘴很严，一心维护家族荣誉。  
A：有隐情哦！拉达不要放弃！再调查一下厨师啊仆人啊什么的。重点查查他和亲戚朋友间有没有过节有没有经济上的问题。  
RH：事实上，艾亚哥斯先生。大部分谋杀案都是凶手杀人，跑掉，我们怀疑全世界的人。没有小说里那么清晰的范围更不会“凶手就在你们这些人之中”。  
M：我同意艾亚。还是要从熟人入手。  
RH：也可能是陌生人用什么诱饵把汤姆骗去了。烟花场里的“勇者”大多愚蠢到只要有个风流的彩头就什么蠢事都干。  
M：拉达你还是坚信亲友之间不会发生如此残忍的谋杀吗？  
RH：我哪有那么浪漫，你别想把我的思路往侦探小说上带。格林家除了老格林和汤姆和一些仆人，还有一个宠坏了的小丫头，不过她在外地的一个女子学校里念书，只是假期才回来。大儿子杰克"格林在国外做生意。最后，格林家才兴旺几年，还没积攒足够多的亲戚。我想问的是，汤姆抢过别人的情人吗？  
M：那要看你怎么定义“情人”了。  
A：什么意思？  
M：呵呵，小孩子别多打听。  
（拉动抽屉声，书本碰撞声，翻书声，椅子失去压力发出的声音，脚步声，书本在木板上滑动的声音，翻书声，书掉在地上的声音。）  
M：哦！终于找到了。《伦敦的另一面——格林卷》。  
RH：真可怕，你还是不想找个新秘书吗？  
A：米诺是不会再请人的。  
M：呵呵，艾亚也很怀念路尼。  
A：别捏我脸！  
RH：好赌，酗酒，经常去城郊打猎哦原来是他，好斗，曾因为一块手绢动刀伤人，然后用钱摆平……这可真惊人，够攒出一大把仇人了。  
A：我就说是熟人动手。是吧，米诺？  
M：是啊。来，抱抱。  
RH：……  
M：别见怪，拉达。我们的感情一直很好。  
RH：知道了。……谢谢你的情报，我得走了。

04

（重重的脚步声。推门声。椅子受压的声音。）  
M：拉达？你看起来好像被马车压了。  
RH：还不如被马车压了。唉。  
M：这几个月你来得越来越勤，态度越来越不好。要不是因为蛋糕我早就放狗把你赶出去了。  
RH：只是因为蛋糕？而且你没有狗。  
M：还有饼干和红茶。为了你，我可以买一条。  
RH：……  
M：怎么？出什么事了？  
RH：格林家的儿子死了破案，老格林已经给我们很大压力了。今……不，昨天晚上，汤姆的一个朋友又死了。还是钝器，还是一击致死，干脆利落。尸体是在另一个小巷里被发现的。没有任何东西和汤姆的死有关联。  
M：另一件案子？  
RH：不对，还是上次那个凶手。伤口的位置表示还是同一个人下的手。  
M：那么是汤姆他们得罪了不能得罪的人了吧。  
RH：不象。如果是黑道大人物，汤姆不会那么简单就被杀，也没必要特地找安静的小巷杀人。而且格林家也会收到警告。强盗一类的地头蛇，不敢动有权有势的格林家，要杀人应该是在不知情的时候失手，但那样尸体就会在乱糟糟的赌场一类的地方。而汤姆和他朋友的尸体都没有被搬动过的迹象。一个如此厉害的仇人，汤姆一辈子也就这点出息了。  
M：（椅背受压的声音）那么，下一步要怎么走呢，拉达曼迪斯警长？  
RH：得把格林家剩下的两个孩子保护起来。唉。杰克在国外做生意，联系这么长时间都找不到。还有那个宠坏了的小丫头，为了不能回学校又哭又闹的。唉。  
M：哦哦？被宠坏了的公主，毫不理睬围着她团团转的侍从，只倾心于骑士的风度……  
RH：米诺斯！那是不可能的！  
M：……干什么？一下子那么凶。  
RH：……抱歉，有点激动。  
M：艾亚在你那儿玩的时候不会受欺负吧？你有灰姑娘继母的潜质。  
RH：我简直是单身父亲。他看见那么多警察可兴奋了，管都管不了。不得不提的是我第一次发现原来我的手下有不少人都是他的书迷。  
M：你可以组织一个艾亚哥斯俱乐部了，拉达你是会长哦。  
RH：米诺……算了。不是每个人都像你一样闲的。  
M：我也很忙啊，每次来你不都是看见我忙着找东西。  
RH：只是因为你坚持不请一个新秘书罢了。而且每次都是我帮你找。你为什么不请一个新秘书？  
M：因为……嗯……不怎么想接着干了呀……  
RH：什么？为什么？你不是已经有点名气了吗？  
M：难道我不能有份有趣的工作吗？比如象艾亚，不仅可以随便编故事还能用编的故事赚钱。  
RH：既然这样，你当初为什么要当律师？  
M：我喜欢吵架。  
RH：……哇哦。  
M：别以为懒人没有其他爱好！在爱好面前，我甚至可以放弃新烤好的巧克力蛋糕。  
RH：……真的？  
M：好吧，好吧，是放潮了的葡萄干饼干。  
RH：米诺，你如果再不开张干活，连放潮了又放干了的葡萄干饼干都没有了。  
M：放心，拉达。我有存款。再说，艾亚会养活我——  
RH：艾亚！为什么他会养你？  
M：讨厌，这可不能跟你说哟。  
RH：嗯，哼。  
M：呵呵，声音不对。  
RH：是你自己说得太容易让人误会。  
M：呵呵……  
RH：  
M：……  
（椅子失去压力的声音，皮鞋特意放轻的脚步声。）  
RH：离我远点！别那么看我！  
M：拉达……有没有人说过你很可爱……？  
RH：米诺！别开玩笑！  
M：好啦好啦。  
（皮鞋漫不经心的脚步声，椅子受压的声音，椅子转动的声音）  
M：那么，不开玩笑，拉达，你喜欢当警察吗？  
RH：……啊……怎么说……不能说是第一喜欢的职业……  
M：第一喜欢的是什么？私人糕点师？  
RH：抱歉，不是。  
M：啊……那还能是什么……  
RH：我自己也不太清楚……（椅背受压的声音，皮靴跟轻敲地的声音）……你知道数学家？  
M：嗯？  
RH：我喜欢他们的逻辑，但是，唉，不怎么喜欢，你知道，写写画画的。  
M：我的确知道。  
RH：我也喜欢做一点，嗯，用得上的东西。比如，呃，比如木匠。  
M：那么总结一下，你想当个有逻辑的木匠。谢天谢地你不想当记者。  
RH：……米诺。算了。就那么说吧。（椅子失去压力的声音，皮靴轻跺木地板的声音）我得回去了。

05

（脚步声渐近，推门声）  
RH：哦，艾亚。  
A：哼，听起来我很不受欢迎哦。米诺。  
M：艾亚不要难过，来，抱一下。  
A：米诺——  
RH：艾亚，你是小孩吗。  
A：我可爱。未老先衰的家伙。  
RH：哼，小说家很会挑字眼。  
A：米诺——  
M：拉达？  
RH：艾亚！  
M：……  
RH：好了，别那么看我。我又没把小猫踢进河里。  
M：穿警察制服也不代表你可以随便吓唬我的人。  
RH：……“你”的人？  
M：哼，嗯。  
A：我是米诺名单上的人。  
RH：还有名单？  
A：嘿嘿，除了米诺名单上的人，其他人都是外人。  
RH：……哦。  
A：米诺，去年第一银行抢劫案的资料给我嘛。  
M：要东西归要东西，别蹭来蹭去的。  
A：米诺——  
（椅子狠狠响了一下）  
M：喂，我刚烫好的衣服！  
A：呜——米诺好凶啊——  
M：哼哼，那又怎么样？怎么样？  
A：别揉我头发！  
M：哼哼。知道厉害了？  
A：呜。  
M：资料给你。（书本互相磨擦声）  
A：既然总是会给我，为什么不早点拿出来。  
M：那就不好玩了。是吧，拉达？  
RH：嗯。  
A：米诺别捏我脸！  
M：呵呵，什么时候再来呢？  
A：很久很久以后！  
（硬底皮鞋跑动的声音，下楼声，渐远）  
M：呵呵，省了养宠物的钱了。  
RH：你们……感情真好……  
M：怎么，拉达？生气了？因为违反治安条例？  
RH：为什么我会生气。（椅子靠背响了一下）  
M：呵呵。  
（椅子失去压力的声音，漫不经心的踱步声，椅子响亮的嘎吱声）  
RH：米诺！走开！你的椅子禁不住两个人。  
M：拉达呀……  
RH：……  
M：拉达？  
RH：……你比想象中轻一点……  
M：哦？还有想象中？  
RH：行了，别闹。你的破椅子该换了。  
M：拉达……呵呵……  
RH：……我必须回去了！  
（皮鞋踩地板的声音，椅子受压的声音，匆忙的脚步声渐远。皮鞋踢椅子的声音）  
M：嗯……的确是太旧了……不过也无所谓。

06

（缓慢的脚步声，停顿，推开门的声音，关门声，锁门声。）  
M：脸色不好哦，拉达。还在记很我昨天跟你开玩笑的事吗？  
RH：我可不喜欢玩笑。  
M：哼，小气的男人会被迫单身的。（懒洋洋的脚步声）站在门口干什么……嗯！  
（皮鞋踩着地板的声音，零乱的一两下）  
RH：好玩吗？  
M：呜呜。  
RH：怎么？米诺？  
M：你该死的咬到我了。  
RH：哪儿？让我看看。  
M：过来，这里。  
（一段有剧情的沉默）  
RH：……没有血的味道，应该没有伤。  
M：呵呵……有时侯工作忙回不了家，我就睡在那个房间……  
RH：抓紧我，别乱动。  
M：哇。拉达你以前是建筑工人吗？搬东西很有一套。  
RH：刚当警察的时候搬过尸体。  
M：……哎！这么搬？你没被开除真是奇迹。手！  
RH：当然是有区别的。  
（皮靴踩木板的声音，踢开门的声音，铁床架受压的声音）  
RH：行军床？  
M：一般都是……路尼，他住在这……  
RH：他也是名单上的人？  
M：嗯？呵，你还记得啊。  
RH：嗯。  
M：小气的拉达……  
（织物落地轻柔的撞击声，衣服上金属钮扣碰地的声音）

07  
（拖鞋踩着地板的声音，开门声，特意放轻的脚步声踩在硬木地板上，弹簧受压的声音，瓷器相碰的轻音）  
RH：米诺？  
M：……嗯……？  
RH：好点了吗？  
M：……疼……  
RH：给你做了粥。  
M：呜。  
RH：真的那么疼吗？我记得我已经很小心了。  
M：那是你以为。  
（勺子碰碗边的声音）  
RH：烫。  
M：嗯——很好吃。从我家的厨房里也能做得出来？  
RH：嗯。  
M：你以后可以去开餐馆了。  
RH：也许现在就可以开了。  
M：被开除了？因为对尸体无礼被死者家属发现？  
RH：米诺！  
M：还能是什么？  
RH：汤姆的朋友昨晚又死了一个。  
M：什么？  
RH：是啊。死法和汤姆以及另一个一样，也是在安静的巷子里被人用钝器打中后脑。  
M：完全一样吗？  
RH：似乎是模仿。  
M：怎么……难道真的有人盯上汤姆？  
RH：要是这样的话，我看大儿子也保不住。他才回国没几天，只在葬礼上露了一面，然后就到处赌钱喝酒，每个声名狼藉的酒馆都去过。  
M：他？那个做生意的？  
RH：是啊。但是据说赌品不错从不赖帐。  
M：我有资料说，他在国外做生意时也赌，一次有个小混混想趁他赢得开心不注意，偷了点钱，就被打断了一条腿。  
RH：嗯……老格林真是可怜。养了三个孩子都不长进也算了，还死了一个。  
Ｍ：往好的方面看，也省得他再祸害别人家的好孩子。  
RH：吃饱了？  
M：嗯。晚饭吃什么？  
RH：请不要对一个挣工资的警察做过多要求。  
M：拉达——  
RH：喂。  
M：拉达——  
RH：好啦。小羊排。  
M：呵呵。  
RH：幸亏你是单身，米诺。我可不敢想象你的孩子会被教成什么样。  
M：……一定是个可爱的好孩子。  
RH：嗯……的确有歹竹出好笋的例子呢。  
M：……如果晚饭做得好，就原谅你。  
RH：不然你想怎么样？  
M：告你诽谤！用拙劣的食物诽谤我的品位。  
RH：吵不过你。（拍被子的声音）好了，躺下吧。

08

（皮靴的脚步声，推门声）  
RH：嗨，米诺。  
M：很开心啊，拉达。有什么好事？  
RH：格林家的案子终于有进展了。  
（椅子受压的声音）  
M：哇哦。  
RH：据汤姆的一个小跟班说，有一天汤姆神情惶恐地在街上走。穿得很不起眼，遇见熟人，不知是真没开见还是有意躲闪，总之他和汤姆打招呼的时候汤姆根本没理他。  
M：（椅子倾斜的吱呀声）然后他就一直跟踪？  
RH：不。汤姆走得很快，还专挑小巷。七拐八拐的就把他甩下了。  
M：（椅背受压的声音）看来……有什么见不得人的事情？  
RH：嗯。但不会是什么关于政治经济的大事，不然就是老格林出面了。  
M：小事？呵。  
RH：呃……当然从你的法律角度看……  
M：祝你好运，拉达。  
RH：米诺？你脸色不好。  
M：嗯。没什么，昨晚和艾亚喝醉了。  
RH：为什么？艾亚呢？谁在照顾他？  
M：庆祝。庆祝结局快要到了。而且，艾亚也不是小孩，你应该适当放一放。  
RH：你打算教我如何教育儿童？哦！米诺别转移话题。你说的结局……你的事务所？  
M：呵呵，是啊。执照终于被吊销了。我也终于回归无业人员的身份了。  
RH：米诺……你看起来没那么高兴。  
M：哎呀，毕竟做了这么些年，多少也有感情了。  
RH：你……以后怎么办？  
M：嗯，没什么长远打算。走一步看一步好了，呵呵。  
（一段沉默。椅子倾斜的声音。皮靴敲地面的声音。）  
RH：米诺……咳嗯……我的工资虽然不多……但是……呃……两个人用也、也有富余……  
M：哦，拉达。  
（椅子失去压力的声音，皮鞋的脚步声，椅子受压的声音）  
RH：喂……米诺……你的椅子没那么结实吧。  
M：坏了又怎样？

09

(皮靴匆忙的脚步声。钥匙开门声，关门声。皮靴特地放轻，走了两步，然后又回来。皮靴放在地上的声音。拖鞋踩地板的声音）  
RH：米诺？（拖鞋的脚步声。）  
RH：米诺？（推门声，弹簧受压的声音）艾亚的事……我听说了……  
M：你们不会，不，不能逮捕杰克"格林。  
RH：……是。对不起。  
M：不，没关系。结果我早就知道。过程呢？  
RH：……有……目击者说，是艾亚挑衅在先。杰克为了自卫……才开的枪。而且一开始枪口不是冲着艾亚，只不过因为人群拥挤才……意外……走火……  
M：你信吗？  
RH：不，当然不。以杰克的财力，怎么会玩有可能“意外走火”的枪呢。  
M：啊……拉达……你相信，人做的每一件事，都会导致各种难以预料的，甚至与预期相反的后果吗。  
RH：或许吧。怎么？  
M：不。没什么。拉达，你相信转世吗？  
RH：什么？  
M：东方的一种说法。他们认为死亡并不是一切的终结。人在死了以后，灵魂会重新成为一个新生儿。  
RH：听起来很……呃……很东方味。  
M：呵。  
RH：米诺？  
M：嗯？  
RH：今晚……介意我留下陪你吗？  
M：……拉达……  
RH：嗯？  
M：不，没什么。反正也不差这一天。留下吧。

10

（很多杂乱的脚步声。人们交谈、说笑、争执声。开门，关门声。打招呼声。纸张翻动声。）  
V：拉达曼迪斯警长，今天来得比平时早啊。  
RH：是啊。有什么情况？  
V：幸好您来了，这是巴比隆送来的新消息。  
RH：哪里又出事了？  
V：杰克"格林几小时前被人用枪打死。有人，很可能是凶手，把尸体装进一个大箱子并雇了辆马车让车夫把箱子扔在城郊树林的一个指定位置。因为是凌晨雇主又挡着脸，要求还那么奇怪，所以马车夫很好奇，就在把箱子放在指定位置后打开看了一眼……  
RH：报告拿来。  
（纸张翻动的声音。）  
V：还有……  
RH：说。  
V：巴比隆接到马车夫报案后就带人去城郊森林里搜查，在马车夫说的地方发现另一具尸体，死亡时间已经有几个月了。  
RH：几个月……？这具尸体的背景查了吗？  
V：从死者身上带的证件来看，他名叫路尼，应该是个律师但身上带的文件不能说明他是哪个事务所的。我查了一下，他很可能是圣弗郎西斯孤儿院的孤儿。但因为圣弗郎西斯孤儿院是私人建立的，而且早就关门了，所以只能拿着照片从附近的居民和原来的工作人员那里打听：路尼在十岁左右被领养，领养者不像有家室的人，而且比路尼大不了多少。但因为孤儿院濒临绝境急需用钱更需要减少孤儿人数，院长就把路尼交给他了。  
RH：他和格林家有联系吗？  
V：格林家？  
RH：……不，你先查着。我有点事……离开一下……

11

(人们谈笑声、叫卖声、嘻闹声、马车的声音。其中一个皮靴的脚步声尤其突出。一开始是慢慢走着，然后越来越快，最后疯狂地跑着。人群的声音渐轻，跑上楼的脚步声。钥匙在锁孔里转不动的声音，砸门声）  
RH：米诺！开门啊！米诺！听着，我一个人来！我是来帮你的！哦天哪……米诺！米诺！我在德国有个堂兄，你可以待在他那儿。米诺！天哪，米诺！开门啊！  
（几下很响的撞门声。几下皮靴踩地面的声音。一小段沉默。门被撞开的声音）  
RH：米诺！  
（皮靴匆忙的脚步声。推门声。）  
RH：……米诺……天哪，不。

12

（沉默。皮靴踩地板的声音。似乎走每一步都下了巨大的决心。厚纸被撕开的声音。纸张展开声。）  
RH：米诺的字迹……  
（ 你好，亲爱的拉达。你看到信的时候，我的尸体已经冰冷了吧？如果还没有，那么你真称得上是思维敏捷了。  
别为我的死难过，亲爱的。在一开始，我做计划的时候，结局就是这样的了。从震惊中恢复了吗？不管你恢复没有，我都要交代案情了。不能弃他人的好奇心于不顾，这点良心我还是有的。  
汤姆"格林，愿他在地狱的灵魂安息。他在城郊打猎的时候，失误杀了路尼。在突如其来的事故中他和他的两个朋友保持了完美的镇定，把路尼好好地埋在一个很难发现的地方。之后，查明了路尼的身份。给了我，路尼的养父——其实我更喜欢“把路尼从圣弗郎西斯孤儿院那该死的地方带走的人”这个称呼——我，一大笔钱，买路尼的性命。然后，我就用这笔钱。买了一把不仅性能好还很沉的枪。就是现在在我手里的这把。用你的职业眼光也挑不出毛病吧，拉达？  
汤姆和他的两个朋友都是轻信的人。或者我该说一个？因为其中一个是艾亚解决的。艾亚这个傻小子，总认为一切都能像小说一样。他没发现在酒馆里明察暗访的杰克"格林已经盯上他了。更没发现自己在骗汤姆的朋友离开时，杰克在附近。傻小孩。凭空给我增加了百分之三十的工作量。  
其实还不止这些。杰克可不好骗。我只能明白地告诉他其实是我杀了汤姆把他骗出来，然后暗地里随便找个机会下手。活儿做得太粗糙了。幸好是最后一个。  
现在你知道所有的事情了，拉达曼迪斯警长。怎么样，你要把这封信交出去吗？我的东西，你可以随便处理，扔啊卖啊的我不介意。最后，别费心找我的名单了。关于名单，如要询问详细情况，请面谈。  
说了这么多，我已经累了。没有秘书果然不行。那么，我走了。）

13

（人们低语声。抽泣声。缓慢的脚步声。时不时两声轻咳。偶尔几声悲音，很快就忍住了。人声渐轻。一段沉默）  
V：今天，我们在这里，告别……告别拉达曼迪斯警长。在他作为一个警察的七年中，拉达曼迪斯警长勤勉公正。侦破了每一件交到他手上的案子。甚至两年前的格林家一案，拉达曼迪斯警长……也在遗嘱中说明了案件的实情。（一段沉默。深深的吸气声）在上星期的一次任务中，拉达曼迪斯警长不幸中弹身亡。……我们……失去了一位……

————————The End————————


	10. 交杯酒

拉达、米诺斯、艾亚哥斯、达拿都斯和修普诺斯这些人，在圣诞节当天被扫地出门。谁让他们一直到现在还没有准备好礼物呢。

“已经说好一人买一个，玩‘神秘礼物’，你们还这么不用心！”

把他们赶出来的贝里瑟丰涅站在星期五路十三号门口嚷嚷，哈德斯带着神秘的得意微笑得意又神秘地站在旁边。

这两个倚仗布莱克家的权势提早买好礼物的家伙！

可是，晚餐的材料却掌握在他们手中……

这一天发生的最好的事情，就只有潘多拉小姐放假回家了。但是，女“管”家到底有没有下一步动作，就不是常人能够预测的了。

很久没出门的米诺斯打了个喷嚏，拉达一边伸手帮他整围巾，一边说：“这么站着也不是办法，想办法弄礼物去吧。”

“对哦，我们可以去百货公司，那儿又暖和又有点心。”达拿都斯说，顺便期待地看着拉达。

“那就快去开车啊。”修普诺斯直接把达拿都斯的意思说出来，他也很久没出门了。

“为什么要我开车？”还带着一车“你们”去市中心？这是拉达。

“拉达——”艾亚哥斯说。

“为什么……”这是拉达在挣扎。

“拉达……你买不买火柴……”米诺斯在拉达背后戏剧化地说。如果拉达是只狼，他背上的毛一定全立起来了。

“……你们得在车里好好坐着……”这是拉达妥协了。

五个人坐在车里，其中三个满意地窝在后座，拉达在认真开车，米诺斯在副驾驶座上睡觉。拉达时不时看看后视镜，想知道后座的三个人是不是死了一两个，要不怎么会这么安静。

现在车里的确是太安静了，除了米诺斯非要打开的收音机放着圣诞节歌曲以外，没有其它让拉达心悸的声音。米诺斯靠在车窗上，大概睡着了。

拉达轻叹一声，享受现在的气氛，不仅仅因为暖气。

自从明白了对米诺斯的心思，拉达还没这么近地和米诺斯在一起。

虽然以前一直和米诺斯，按达拿都斯律师的话，黏在一起，但是当时不觉得有什么。可现在不一样，拉达总会沮丧地发现自己又回到青春期难以形容的心理状态。都二十好几了，恶不恶心！拉达想。他觉得，二十几岁时对恋爱应该有不同的态度。

可这仍然不能让他在某些时候不觉得尴尬。

“嗯？”米诺斯被拉达摇醒，疑惑地发现车里只有拉达和自己。

“除了买东西已经没别的事情了，你也快醒醒。”拉达说。哦，车已经停好了，我们在步行街的露天停车场，其他人已经被拉达打发了。米诺斯想，大概整理了一下衣服，不情不愿地从车里爬出来。]

拉达一边锁车门一边说：“我和他们商量好，分头行动。你就和我一起吧。米诺？你听进去了吗？”

“……我们一起去买礼物。”米诺斯说。

“唉，走吧。”拉达说，条件反射地伸手牵着米诺斯，碰到了以后才想起来不对，但缩手已经晚了，就一直那么牵着。

其实米诺斯近期也觉得拉达有点反常。也许他也感冒了。米诺斯想，把围巾整好，跟拉达往步行街去。米诺斯不习惯辛苦工作，哪怕事关给他做点心的人。

圣诞节当天，商店里挤得可怕。拉达把米诺斯几乎抱在怀里，才没被疯狂的采购人群冲散。

他怎么能把米诺斯扔到人群中去呢，像他这样一个热衷于社会安定的人？

“拉达！我们上哪去！”米诺斯只能放大音量才能盖过人群的噪音。

“去买礼物啊！”

“买什么！”

“不知道！看别人买什么就买什么吧！”

“那我们不要挤了！这些人会把我们带去的！”

“万一被带到冷冻食品专柜怎么办！”

“就买冷冻食品！”

事实上，他们在进行以上对话时，正在被人群推揉着穿过百货商场的大门。度过最窄的地方——门口之后，人群终于散开了。拉达和米诺斯终于能把双脚都踩在地上，亲自走路了。

米诺斯坚持要整理好仪容以后再去采购，拉达只好在旁边等他，顺便帮米诺斯把头发梳好。

“你自己不是能梳好嘛，干嘛非要麻烦我？”没有记性的拉达。

“这是你损害了我艺术修养的补偿。”

“我什么时候……算了，总之你一定有理。”

米诺斯并没有特别得意，因为他已经习惯了。

“米诺，你的礼物要送谁？”一边给米诺斯整理头发，拉达一边话家常，好像他们平时从不说闲话似的。

“你。啊！不许从头发上报复！”这是米诺斯的回答和拉达听到回答后的反应对米诺斯的作用效果。

“拉达？你要买礼物送谁啊？”摸摸头发，拉达处理得很好，一点也没有报复。

“……你啊。”迟疑了几秒，拉达说。

米诺斯觉得哪里不对，一时没想出来，便沉默着。

是错觉吗？两人之间出现了一种古怪的气氛。拉达不自然地把手放进外套口袋。

奇怪，拉达以前不是会说：“送你。所以在收到礼物之前别气我。”米诺斯想，他终于发现哪里别扭了，但光是发现还不足以让他的疑惑消失。

啊呀，我应该说：“送你。所以在收到礼物之前别气我。”这样才显得自然。拉达想。他有点尴尬。

“叮铛！”一个打扮成圣诞老人的家伙跑到拉达和米诺斯旁边狠狠地摇了一下铃，把两人都吓了一跳。

“呵呵呵，圣诞快乐，孩子们！来参加圣诞节大抽奖……”没等他说完，拉达就扯着米诺斯挤向远处的不管什么柜台。任何人都不应该承受单独面对米诺斯愤怒的痛苦，尤其是刚刚在困境中解救拉达的人。

然后他们就来到了满满一冰柜冷冻火鸡面前。

“……虽然它们在大降价，但我不会贪便宜买来送你。”拉达说，米诺斯这才收回自己怀疑的眼神。然而，又换上了另一种拉达同样不愿意看到的神情。

“嗯……特价的话……”米诺斯开始认真地打量冰柜里的火鸡们，“这只太大，这只太肥，这只没有气质……喂！”拉达终于把他从冰柜旁边拽开了。

“你如果再这样捣乱，我们就完不成任务了。”这话居然是米诺斯说的。

“这是我的台词啊。”拉达说。

“激动什么？“米诺斯终于用他自己的风格回答，”难道你不想知道自己的礼物是什么吗？”

“我宁愿保持这件事的神秘性以便延缓我心脏病发的时间。”

“拉达你说话越来越有水准了。”米诺斯惊喜地挽着拉达的胳膊，“这就是传说中的夫妻相？”

“你……”拉达本来想严肃起来，但是不知怎的莫名其妙地脸红了。米诺斯见状想趁机说点什么，可灵感好像留在火鸡专柜了。

一小时内第二次了！两人不约而同地想。

看来……拉达想。

只能……米诺斯想。

“那个……我们分头去买吧……”

一小时内第三次了。

“咳，五点钟到车里集合。记得吃午饭。”拉达说。

“呃？哦。”米诺斯回答。

拉达在二楼的电子产品专柜闲逛，因为这里的人比一楼食品专柜少得多，不用时时绷紧神经只为能找一个下脚的地方。

一闲下来，刚才相对无言的场景又从拉达脑袋里冒了出来。他甩甩头，希望不用再想这么让人……的事情。

米诺斯在四楼服装专柜找了个角落站着。对于刚刚被五楼文体专柜惊吓过的人来说，四楼这些尖叫咆哮的人们美好多了。当然，整个四楼也是一副按需分配的模样。

他懒洋洋地靠在一根柱子上，眼睛看着一群正在撕扯二十元特价T恤的人，心里却不由自主地想起这一段时间以来和拉达气氛一点也不好的谈话。

莫名其妙是我米诺斯的专利，为什么拉达曼迪斯一声不响地就拿去用了？米诺斯想。要是这群人没那么穷凶极恶我干脆买一件T恤送拉达好了。虽然单调……等等，可以自己写字嘛。我要写什么……

礼物！礼物！艾亚哥斯开心地呼吸着街上圣诞节的味道，虽然冻得呼吸道发凉。街道两边所有的商店都装饰得像彩纸不要钱一样。在这样的日子里即使有犯罪，也是狠心王后毒害白雪公主一类的吧。艾亚哥斯想，看看自己苹果图案的围巾。毒苹果……啊，礼物！再不买来不及吃午饭了！

冷。修普诺斯趴在一间咖啡馆里，透过画满星星和圣诞红的窗口看着街上寒风中来来往往的行人。为什么我要做和拉达一样的事情？修普诺斯不甘心地想。说到拉达，他尝了一口咖啡馆的巧克力松饼，这杯咖啡喝完就去买礼物好了。

达拿都斯拿着一张长长的纸条边走边看。不是礼物清单，但也差不多，是礼物要求清单。

常年出入布莱克家这种上流（？）家庭，达拿都斯对送出的礼物非常讲究。所以哪怕在步行街走了好几个来回，达拿都斯还是不厌其烦地重新开始另一个。

“达拿！”

达拿都斯停下脚步，茫然地环顾四周，最终在人群中认出了艾亚哥斯和他的苹果围巾。

“还在认真地找礼物啊？”艾亚哥斯看看达拿都斯手里的清单，“比去年短。被修普传染了？”

“别废话了。你的礼物买了没有？”

“还没。不过要求比你少，所以相比之下没有你可怜。再见！”艾亚哥斯说完就钻进大采购的人群中。

拉达还在电子产品专柜来回游荡，店员瞪他好几次了。他不想买MP3或者相机这种可以保留所谓证据的东西，可是又想不出到底什么东西在米诺斯手里不会有杀伤力。

糖果点心吗？不，过去几年里送够了。那么……装饰品？不！绝对不！服装吗？也不太好。还有什……啊！可是……可是为什么不呢？

也许人在失业后都会变得有些不可理喻，也许拉达不工作了和米诺斯艾亚哥斯在一起的时间太多，总之，经历了以上内心活动，拉达决定，给米诺斯买一个戒指。

米诺斯早就在步行街上步行很久了，户外运动时间已经超过米诺斯纪录了。但他还是一点也不想到任何一家商店里去忍受虽然温暖但时时刻刻被促销口号搅动的空气。虽然腿已经酸了，可米诺斯不想在路边像拉达一样傻站着。大不了晚上让拉达揉揉。米诺斯想，继续制造米氏纪录。

突然步行街大屏幕上毫无创意的圣诞老人和驯鹿变成了广告，看起来还是不短的广告。米诺斯欣喜地站定，批判性地观看这个给他站在路边的借口的广告。

玫瑰色的气泡。

嗯，传说中的大众品位。

你不能不为之费心的，和不能不为你费心的，是同一个人吗？

呵呵，我大概只有在处理拉达的经理时才费过心呢。

你愿意去温暖的，和一直温暖着你的，是同一个人吗？

温暖哦……让我想起本应被火焰包围的化妆舞会呀，真想再玩一次。

你时常牵挂的的，和时常牵挂你的，是同一个人吗？

那次相亲……艾亚好像说过我和拉达根本就是孽缘……

让你心跳的，和为你心跳的，是同一个人吗？

心跳？女“管“家入侵的那次真是要跳出来了。

你希望在身边的，和一直在你身边的，是同一个人吗？

这提醒我了，我的分区系统哪去了？

你愿意承诺一生的，和承诺你一生的，是同一个人吗？

其实只是酒后乱性而已，哪有那么严重……

如果你回答了六个“是”，那么恭喜，你是这个世界上第二幸运的人。

……有奖竞猜？

因为你最爱的人，和最爱你的人，是同一个人。

……

你想进一步成为最幸运的人吗？来参加圣诞大抽奖吧！一等奖……

米诺斯仍然看着大屏幕上的广告，当然更可能不。

“哦。”他对自己说。知道要买什么了。

拉达在街上匆忙地走着，只在首饰店门口才停下来看看。现在他的问题似乎简单多了，至少范围缩小到“能让米诺斯满意的戒指”，不过……好像太小了点……

一部分人涌到提供食物的任何一种地方去吃午饭（按假日的规矩，比平时晚了些），而拉达还在街上，想趁人少时仔细挑挑。要是送给艾亚就简单了：在上面粘块糖就可以。拉达正这么想着，又到了一家首饰店门口。这是第多少家了？他感叹一声，认命地走进不知第多少家首饰店。

刚进门，拉达的注意力就被角落里的一枚戒指拽了过去。谢天谢地。

这跟本就是一个完全靠手工花样卖钱的东西：本该镶钻石的地方是一个金属的圆盘，刻成表盘的模样。上面有一块水晶做的凸透镜，充放大作用。戒指内侧刻着一句话——时间只是你我爱情的见证。

花巧得过分的东西，正是米诺喜欢的。拉达想。而且，价钱不贵。

毕竟是没工作的人嘛。

付钱的时候店员一直夸拉达有眼光，很幸运地买到这对戒指，这样的戒指只做了两对而另一对已经被买走了……总之就是拉达的钞票损失得值。拉达也这么认为。他收起戒指，小心地叠起收据，放进口袋，借这样的小动作平复自己快得吓人的心跳。

真的，我就要把一个戒指送给米诺了。

“你们终于回来了！”哈德斯对突然冲进屋的一大群人说，带着一身蛋糕和烤火鸡的味道。艾亚哥斯几乎去拥抱他了。

食物非常美味，即使是急不可耐地要拆礼物的某些人也认真地慢慢吃完。

然而不那么急着拆礼物的拉达态度反而最不认真。他一直在想，米诺斯会不会答应，但一直到甜点上桌了也没有得出一个像样的结论。不像样的倒有一个：至少收据还留着，可以退货。

要原谅手头紧的人。

众人都坐在圣诞树周围，等着互送礼物。虽然都是成年人了，但是在圣诞红、槲寄生和红绿彩纸的包围下，还是有些……艾亚哥斯，更别提艾亚哥斯本人了。

“第一件事，拉达，潘多拉小姐特地送了你一个礼物哦。”哈德斯带着同样居心叵测的人围住拉达，防止他逃跑。

不要是她本人，不要是她本人，其他什么都可以……

拉达在心里默念上面那句话三遍，然后紧张地，像拆炸弹一样地打开了包裹……

……一本精装版的《布莱克家家规》，牛皮封面上有烫金的字：“翻开此书者，须放弃一切希望。”

“真好。”哈德斯羡慕地说，“我还没看过呢……”

那你平时挂在嘴边的“布莱克家家规”是什么？拉达很想这么问，但又觉得正版和盗版家规也不一定有很大差别，就作罢了。

“翻开看看，拉达，有没有关于节日的？”米诺斯在一边说，他闻到好戏的味道了。

拉达依言翻开目录，发现居然真的有节日拆礼物的规定。

“我看看……圣诞树下拆礼物时，第一份礼物必须由此代族长拆开。违规定先于族长拆开礼物者，必须亲吻布莱克家的一名成员（附注：若此人为难得的勤劳者，有自主选择之特权）。”米诺斯凑过去，念着拉达手上的书。

拉达呼吸困难，不知道是因为规定还是因为几乎趴在他肩上的米诺斯。

“可惜。拉达你有自主选择权。”哈德斯一向公正。

“米诺斯！”拉达几乎瞬间就报出了这个名字，接下来他也瞬间除了想咬掉舌头以外什么也不想干。

众人意味深长地沉默着。

“拉达！“米诺斯双手捧着脸，企图让其他人觉得他在害羞。

“可是……可是家规里没有规定时间！现在轮到哈德斯拆礼物了！“拉达勇敢地迎着众人失望的眼神争辩。

“竟然……经过历代族长修改之后，这部家规竟然还有漏洞。“贝里瑟丰涅不高兴地嘟囔着。

“哦呀，这么快就轮到我了。”哈德斯倒没有怎么不高兴，“谁的礼物是送给我的？”

“我！我！”艾亚哥斯兴奋地把自己的礼物递过去——《紧急解毒指南》。

既然哈德斯拆了一个，按布莱克家关于“神秘礼物”的规定，他应该送出一个。

“贝瑟，是送你的哦。”

“真的？嗯，闻起来不错。”

贝里瑟丰涅打开包装，欢呼了一声。那是一本厚厚的《植物图鉴》，镶珐琅的牛皮封面，里面的纸张已经发黄，扉页似乎残留着血迹。

“我从古玩店里弄到的。”哈德斯说，贝里瑟丰涅开心地亲了他一下。

贝里瑟丰涅的礼物送给达拿都斯，也是一本书，《打官司DIY！让律师走开！》。

“我多买一本，你潜在的顾客就少买一本。”

达拿都斯送给修普诺斯一个小柳条篮子，里面装了三个水晶苹果。

“每天三个苹果，不去见医生。”

“收到那种礼物你简直活该。”修普诺斯压低声音说。

修普诺斯送给艾亚哥斯一套采指纹的工具。

“你从哪里弄来的？”艾亚哥斯惊喜地摆弄着它们。

“医生的社交面可是很广的。”

是不是少了谁呢。

“米诺斯。”

在阳台上的冷风中，拉达生硬地叫着米诺斯的名字，米诺斯奇怪地看了他一眼。

“米诺斯，”拉达清清嗓字，继续，“我今天没有喝酒，所以现在非常清醒。”米诺斯耸耸肩，不置可否。

拉达后退半步，单膝跪下。米诺斯被流海遮住的眼睛睁大了，但是看起来不像惊喜。然而拉达不知道，仍然按原来计划的，掏出戒指，说：“米诺斯，我爱你。虽然晚了一点，顺序也不对，但是，我想问，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

米诺斯的眼神从拉达渐渐集中到拉达手里的戒指上。拉达越等越觉得身上的冷汗被寒风一吹，快让他感冒了。

“哦，老天。”米诺斯说，从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，打开，里面是一对和拉达买的一模一样的戒指。

“米诺，你留收据了吗？”

“没。”

“还好我留了。”

“哦。”

“按家规，我可以吻你。”

“……”

“米诺？”

“你是这么循规蹈矩的人吗？”

——————————————THE END————————————


End file.
